Five Nights at Freeda's - Nocturnal Activities
by m.brakus
Summary: Marcus Brakus is a man who has enough money to live on but is just bored with living a normal life. To solve this, he gets a job as a night security guard at a hot new teen-focused Pizzeria. He's in for a surprise when he gets there, however since the animatronics aren't quite the clunky Chucky Cheese types that he expected.
1. Chapter 1: 1st Night

**11:45 P.M.**

The boss said to had arrive a little early to let myself settle in so there I was at Freeda Fazbear's Pizzeria working a six hour night shift. What the fuck was I thinking? The office I was in was small with two doors - one on either side with windows next to them. Each door had a light button and a close/open button. On the desk was a laptop connected to the cameras. As I flipped through them, I noticed that the light on the phone is beeping and suddenly, it rang. Frowning, I picked it up and say, "Hello?"

But it was a prerecorded message - probably the daytime worker or one of them. He began to drone on about company policy and all that nonsense that he was probably obligated to tell me but then it began to get a little strange. He mentioned something about an old Pizzeria chain that this one was trying to figure out a way to improve on without the same problems. "Just one thing about the ladies;" he said, and I assumed by 'ladies' he meant the animatronics. "They tend to wander around at night, something about a faulty sleep mode or something. It's apparently erratic at night. If you happen to see any of them wandering, just keep an eye on them but try not to let them catch you with your pants down."

There was an awkward pause for a second and he said, "I mean metaphorically of course. They wouldn't do anything to you whether - ahem, well any way." I muttered to myself, "Geez, the way this guy talks, these animatronics are dangerous or something - and what other way would he mean that other than metaphorically? What the hell?"

When he finally hung up, I felt slightly disconcerted so I did the best thing for a situation like that. I pulled a big Sheetz burrito and some deep fried cheese bits out of my lunch bag and began to eat, sipping on one of those ridiculously big things of Mountain Dew. I was only three bites in when I caught a sight of something out of the corner of my eye and froze, mouth full of burrito and everything. In the window to my right was two of the animatronics - the yellow chicken and the brown colored bear. There was a tapping on the other window and I slowly looked to see a blue bunny there. After a couple more chews and a swallow, I put my burrito down and cleared my throat. The doors were wide open and there was no way that I could get to one of them before they got in, much less both. I took a second to examine the three of them. I couldn't lie, not even to myself in that seriously terrifying situation. They were the sexiest animatronics I had ever seen. They weren't all clones with slightly different heads, either. Each one was a little different.

Slowly, the brown bear and the chicken poked their heads around the door way and the chicken asked brightly, "Can we come in, Mister Night Guard?"

She had a cute little voice. I stood slowly and stuttered slightly, "Ah sh-sh-sure. You can come in."

And in they all came. The yellow one, I don't think calling her a chicken would be accurate at this point, was the shortest one and was nice and curvy with enough extra in all the right places. She wore a white tank top that had "let's eat" written on it and a pair of very short, very tight pink shorts. The bear was taller and curvy as well - very curvy. She wore a tiny top hat, a brown t-shirt and a pair of very tight pants of some kind. The bunny was more petite and wore a white shirt and what appeared to be jean shorts of all things. Pretty soon they were all standing in front of me. The tallest one, the bear, stood at least two inches taller than my 6'4". After a long silence, I said, "Uh... well... my names Marcus Brakus but you can just call me Marc if you want."

They all just stared at me before a voice suddenly came from behind me. "Girls, stop freakin' the night guard out!"

I jumped, turned, knocking my chair over and tripping over the legs, landing with an 'umph' on my back. With a groan, I looked up. A fourth one had just showed up, another bear. She was gold in color and wore a blue shirt, a black top hot and black pants. Other than that, she was identical to the brown bear - same expression, same luscious curves. The bunny took my hand and pulled me to my feet. Her skin was lifelike and really warm. "Thanks;" I muttered, finding myself in the middle of all of them. The yellow one said, "My name is Chica. I was gonna offer you some food but it seems you have that covered."

I shook her hand with a smile. One by one, the others followed suit and I met Bonnie the bunny, Freeda the brown bear and Gredda the gold bear. "They used to call her Golden Freeda, and then Greeda and now just Gredda;" explained Freeda. I looked at them both and said, "Aside from your color, you could be twins."

They both nodded and I said, "So are you all doing okay? Is there something I can help you with?"

Chica shook her head. "Nope. We just wanted to get to know you. We hope you don't turn out like the last night guard."

I frowned. "That so? What was wrong with him?"

Suddenly, a voice came from the door on the left again. "He pertended ter be our friend and then tried ter use us."

I turned to see a red fox there with an eye patch, a hook and wearing what appeared to be a long coat and well fitting canvas pants. She was leaning against the doorway to the left and just like the others, she had a body to die for. She was slim but had meat and muscle where it counted, giving her quite the hour glass figure. I nodded. "Sorry to hear that. I don't intend to use any of you. Wait - " and I thought about it for a second. Use them? How exactly could someone 'use' them? They were essentially robots, right? "What did the last guy do?"

The fox came in, her tail swishing almost threateningly. "He tried ter fuck me, Night Guard;" said the Fox. Bonnie put a hand on my arm and said, "I'm sure Marc won't do the same thing - not like that anyway."

I nodded but then looked at the blue bunny. "Wait a sec - not like what?"

Freeda smiled. It was not just a friendly smile - it was a sultry, inviting smile and she said, "She means you won't try to just fuck us without us wanting you too."

I nodded. What the hell? Did these animatronics want me to have sex with them? How would that even work. They looked hot but surely whoever made them didn't make them THAT anatomically correct, right?

Wrong! Chica sat on my desk and I caught a glimpse between her legs before she crossed them and there was definitely a pussy outlined in the crotch of those tight pink shorts. _Well shit;_ I thought to myself. I wasn't sure how I felt about having sex with a bunch of robots with female personalities and body parts. It was kinda foreign to me. Bonnie giggled, "So... who gets him first?"

I suddenly felt slightly surrounded by them. "Woah now, wait a second;" I protested. "This is just my first night and I'm a tad overwhelmed. Can we hold off on that until I get a little more familiar with the place, the job and, well, the five of you?"

They all pouted and sighed in disappointment with the exception of the fox. "Ye don't need ter worry 'bout me, Night Guard. This 'ere's about as familiar as wur gonna get."

With that, she turned and walked away. I couldn't help but admire her ass as she left. For just a second, I let it sink in. I was at a job as a night guard at a place where the only other occupants would be five very, VERY sexy animatronics, four of which are keen on screwing me. A slow grin crossed my face. This job could potentially be a lot of fun even with the crappy pay. Of course, money wasn't really an issue. Chica snapped her fingers in front of my face, "Yooohooo! Still with us, Marc?"

I chuckled and said, "Yup. Hey, I'm gonna go on a walk through. Any of you want to show me around? I'm real curious about this place."

Bonnie and Chica each took one of my arms and the two Freeda's gave me dejected pouts. Chica didn't notice as she chattered on. "Okay. We'll show you around."

I freed my arms, grabbed my burrito and allowed them to lead. "Sorry, girls. Missed dinner."

It was a pretty nice place. They showed me the eating area with the stage, the arcade room, the offices, the maintenance area, the janitor's closet and so on. "This is a nice place;" I said. I turned around and the four girls were giggling and staring at me. Chica chirped, "Turn back around. Look at the wall."

Frowning, I did and heard an explosion of giggles behind me. That's when I got it. With a laugh, I said, "Enjoying the view?"

Freeda pouted. "We were."

I laughed again and ate the last bight of my food and said, "Alright, back to the office for me.

 **12:45 A.M.**

I flipped through the cameras. Gredda had disappeared but she apparently did that a lot. The other three were clearly bored. "Hey! Want us to do a show for you?" asked Freeda suddenly.

I frowned and said, "A show?"

Chica seemed to warm to the idea. "Yeah! We can sing and dance and play instruments. Come on!"

She grabbed my hand and they hustled me to the dining room. I had managed to grab some more food before they shoved me out the door so I sat munching on mozzarella sticks. They stood on the stage, whispering and giggling together for a bit before Bonnie grabbed and started tuning a guitar, Chica sat behind a drum set and Freeda adjusted the mics and amplifiers. Freeda gave me a sultry wink and nodded her head at Chica. They launched into the music and played, hands down, the best cover of _Toxic_ by Britney Spears I had ever heard. All three sang while Freeda danced and the other two played and, holy hell, it was such a turn on. When they finished, I started to fidget cause I knew that as soon as I stood up, my current state of a arousal would be painfully obvious. I clapped for them, grinning ear to ear. Freeda and the others smiled and asked, "Did you enjoy that, Marc?"

"Without a doubt the best cover I ever heard and, I personally think, it's better than the original."

They all bowed and said, "Thank you;"

Chica said, "Come on and sing with us;" I shook my head. "I'm not much of a singer. Besides, I'm enjoying the show thoroughly from here."

Bonnie and Freeda jumped down from the stage and tried to yank me up. They were a lot stronger than they looked and I was forced to my feet. Chica burst into giggles and said, "Oh wow! That cannot be comfortable. Want me to help you with that?"

I must have been blushing like mad. Freeda and Bonnie were both giggling and Freeda looked like she wanted to touch my dick through my cargo pants so I took a step back. "Hold on now, hands off the merchandise. I'm still getting used to the idea of possibly screwing any of you."

They looked at each other before allowing smiles to cross their faces. "We understand. Glad you enjoyed the show. Are you heading back to the office?" asked Freeda nonchalantly. I nodded and replied, "Yep. Should probably keep watching the cameras."

 **2:00 A.M.**

I was flipping through the camera's again and stopped on Pirate Cove. Just outside the closed curtains, Freeda and Foxy were sitting side by side and talking about who-knows what. Suddenly, there was a tap on the open door to my left. Looking up, I saw Chica standing there. Smiling I said, "Hey. How's it going? You doing okay?"

Chica nodded and said, "Yup. I just wanted to talk to you more - maybe try and explain a couple things."

I nodded and set the tablet down. Chica came over and set on the desk. "The five of us - we weren't originally meant for kids or even teenagers. We were designed and built, for all intents and purposes, as pleasure animatronics. We have all the parts, we look and feel completely real and everything. However, the business we were meant for was shot down before it ever got off the ground and before we even made it to the shop we were shipped to. Instead, we were given clothes and remade to be able to entertain teens and young adults. That's why we sing, dance and play now. The thing is, somewhere in our programming, we were given human urges - most specifically, human sexual urges and, for whatever reason, when our purpose changed, that didn't change with it."

I nodded. It made sense. Well, actually it didn't make any sense at all but it was at least understandable. She reached over and placed a hand on my cheek. It felt like a human hand. Chica smiled and said, "Does that feel real to you?"

"Yes it does. It feels just like a woman's hand."

She nodded and stood, spreading arms and legs and saying, "Look carefully; do you see any seams or metal or gears or anything?"

I examined every inch of her exposed body and concluded that I saw no seams or anything. "Nothing;" I replied, which I thought was really weird. I straightened to my full height and asked, "Okay, I have one question; why is it that your manufacturers make you look like, what's a good way to say it, anthropomorphic animals and not just humans?"

Chica pursed her lips and shrugged, crossing her arms under her sizable breasts, causing them to be much more prominent - and distracting. Hell! Was she even wearing a bra?

Trying to be discrete, a looked long enough to realize that she was, in fact, not. She had nipples and those nipples were poking through her white tank top. I saw her grinning suddenly and she asked, "You like?"

I nodded and said, "Yes I do. Geez, Chica, you and all of your friends are freakin' hot!"

She giggled and said, "I'll bet they're glad to hear it, aren't you, girls?"

I was surprised to see the Freeda's, Bonnie and even Foxy come in the two doors. I grabbed the tablet but didn't even bother looking at it, instead smiling ruefully. "Nice play, ladies. You distracted me long enough to sneak up on me."

Freeda nodded and said, "Yes we did. Now, are you on board with - well - all of this?"and she motioned to all of them. They all wore sultry smirks and stood in very provocative positions - except Foxy. She just glared at me. I looked from one to the other, mostly just ignoring the crimson fox. Sighing I leaned back and said, "Yeah. I guess I am. So, how is this going to work? There are five - well, four of you and one of me."

Gredda pointed at me and said, "Simple. You just pick."

I chuckled, shaking my head. "Okay, look, I got a better idea. Instead of risking hurt feelings and resentment between me and someone or between any of you, we're going to play a game, starting tomorrow."

They looked even more excited than they had before. Bonnie wiggled and said, "Come on! Tell us! Games can be soooo HOT!"

I felt my pants getting tight again and I said, "Simple. Starting tomorrow, whoever gets into here first during shift gets me. Now, here's the deal though, once one of you has gotten me, you're still playing but until everyone has gone once, you can't repeat. Basically, what I'm saying it that it would behoove you to help each other as the week goes so that I can get back around to you more quickly. How does that sound?"

Foxy even looked intrigued now. "What if I don' want ter fuck yer, Matey? It still sounds like a grand old time."

I grinned and said, "You can still play of course. I'm not going to leave you out just cause you don't want to fuck me."

She grinned and said, "Aharr! I might just o' been wrong about yer, Night Guard."

The other girls nodded and said eagerly. "Sounds good. But Marc, it's only three-thirty. What are we going to do till six?"

I shrugged and said, "I dunno. It's up to you."

They all looked around and Gredda said, "Wanna go do something, Foxy - maybe play some arcade games?"

Foxy nodded and said, "Aye, let's go get some skeet ball in since we carn't when the little'uns are here."

They walked out and I grabbed the tablet, looking at the rest of the questioningly. Freeda grinned and said, "We decided to do another show for you. We're hoping to get you good and frustrated."

They all walked out as I wondered what the hell she had been talking about. Suddenly, a sultry tune began playing from just outside and in walked Bonnie. No, she didn't walk. She strutted. Her hips swung and she gave me a sultry smile and wink. She began a strip tease, starting with a sexy dance just toying with her clothes but, one piece at a time, she removed them. Her shirt went first, revealing a slim, flat, white belly and a cute little belly button as well as her two perky tits complete with two little pink nipples. They weren't overly large but fit her body type and size perfectly. Holy fuck, she was so hot! Then she dragged her shorts down, giving me a view of her ass which perfectly matched her tits. It was perky and I would have bet my entire first week of pay that it was nice and firm. She sashayed up to the desk and lifted one leg onto it, revealing her pussy in all its glory. Bonnie's left hand caressed her breasts one at a time while her right traveled down her body and began teasing her slit, flicking and rubbing the clit. Bonnie moaned before stopping and leaning across the desk, whispering as she did, "I'll get you tomorrow, Marcky. You'll be all mine and this," she indicated her phenomenal body, "will all yours. Till then;" she gave me a peck on the cheek, grabbed her clothes and strutted out, her hips swaying enticingly. I shook my head, hoping desperately that the rest of them would stay in there areas cause I had a problem I NEEDED to take care of. No such luck for me though - at least, not in that regard. In strutted Chica next and my heart began to pound. She winked and said, "My turn, baby. I hope you like it."

I was squirming like a kid who had to pee. She danced and made everything that could jiggle in the sexiest possible way until she finally stripped off her tank top before crawling on the desk and taking one of my hands and pressing it to one of her large, juicy tits. I gave a tentative squeeze purely out of reflex and she giggle before backing away. Slowly, her tight pink shorts dropped to and she danced completely naked before spinning to the ground and spreading her legs wide, showing me her small, pink slit. I could tell I hadn't blinked because my eyes were dry. Chica gathered her clothes and sashayed out, shooting me a wink as she did. Last and certainly not least, came Freeda. I had moved the chair out from behind the desk now and she proceeded to strip as well. Her body made me absolutely ache with need. After getting naked, she crawled on all fours over to me and gave me the best (admittedly of very few) lap dances I had ever had. She ground her fine ass and her slit against me and gave tiny little moans but the worst was when her amazing, soft breasts were right in my face. It was all I could do to keep from sucking one of the dark brown nipples but if I did, either she would have stopped or we would have fucked right then and there. When she was finished, she gave me a passionate, burning kiss before taking here clothes and leaving. I was stunned, just wondering what the actual fuck was going on in my life. I decided it would be a great time to get back behind the desk and take care of a problem. Just before I got started, Foxy suddenly walked in. "Ahoy, Matey. Mind if I drop anchor with ye for awhile?"

I nodded and she grabbed an extra chair, pulled it over and propped her feet up on the desk. We actually had pleasant conversation for the remainder of my shift. Five minutes till six, I looked at her seriously and asked, "Foxy, how can I convince you that I'm not here just to get in you and your friends' pants? It's there ideas, not mine and I just want you to be comfortable with me being here."

She sighed and stood up. "Well, Matey, ther truth is it ain't even yer fault. 'Tis just going ter take time. If it's any consolation, yer off ter a great start, Matey. Have a good day, Marcus."

I stood a proffered my hand. "You too, Foxy."

She shook it after only a slight hesitation before dashing back to her cove. I cleaned up my gear and stowed it all in my back pack. I grinned huge as I passed the day guard on the way in. "Have a good day;" I said cheerfully. I could hardly wait for my next shift.

* * *

 **Hey y'all. Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I love fnaf and I was a little inspired because, while watching some professional youtubers like jacksepticeye and markiplier, I stumbled onto these weird looking videos. If you want to know what I'm talking about, go to youtube and look up fnaf jumplove videos. Not only are they kinda adorable, they are pretty hot too. Just a suggestion. Any please review and critique but be a little gentle. This is my first fanfic ever.**


	2. Chapter 2: 2nd Night

**LEMONS! - Just so you know - LEMONS!**

 **11:45 P.M.**

There was definitely a slightly contained spring in my step when I arrived at the pizzeria on the second night. I was a little early but that's alright. I learned in the Army that ten to fifteen minutes early was on time, on time was late and late was dead. Even so, the place was empty. It was just me. Well, it was me a five extremely sexy animatronics. The thought plastered a huge grin on my face. This was going to be a lot of fun.

I walked into the office and it was 11:50 P.M. It was cold in there so I was glad I was wearing a couple extra layers. With a sigh, I propped my feet up on the desk and began to flip through the cameras. Frowning, I noticed that the light on the phone was blinking again. It was the same guy who called yesterday. He rambled about making it to my second night, warning me that the ladies become more active at night and so on. He also mentioned Foxy specifically. What the hell was this guy afraid of? I resolved to ask whichever one of the girls got in tonight.

At midnight on the dot, all three of the animatronics came out from behind the stage area and I grinned. _Let the games begin;_ I thought to myself. Grabbing the laptop, I spun it around on the table and flipped through the cameras. The sexy blue bunny was racing down the hallway. Nope. I got to the door and shut it before racing to the other side and dropping it in Chica's just as Chica came round the corner. I saw them pout at the camera and retreat back into other rooms before I opened the doors again. That was almost a loss for me - at least as far as our little game went. I saw Freeda bolting down the hall towards me and shut the door just in time. I peaked through the glass at her and blew her a kiss. She just shook her head with an amused yet slightly frustrated smile and sashayed away.

I turned back to the camera and noticed that the curtains to the pirate's cove kids area were wide open. I knew I was in trouble. I lunged and smashed my hand on the button, closing it just a a veluptuous red figure came into view. I peaked around her at the door. She smacked her hand against the door but she was grinning wildly. I grinned backed and waved. It was good to see that she was having fun.

After hours, the building ran on a generator and, if I wasn't careful with the power, I would run out and porbably be mauled by all four of them in the best possible way. Maybe later that would be fun but for starters, I was good to go one at a time. I opened both doors and immediately checked the computer. Freeda, Foxy, Bonnie and Chica all gathered in the dining room and I knew they were making a plan. Things were about to get much more complicated. I mentally prepared myself. On the wall was a display that read the generator's remaining power output. I was at 88% and it was one thirty P.M. and felt pretty good about it. Then I looked down at the computer screen and all four of them were moving at once - two to the left and two to the right. I ran and slammed the left door and then the right one. Next, to the cameras and I saw Bonnie and Foxy walking away on the left but Chica and Freeda were staying on the right. I watched carefully to see what they were doing. A frown crossed my face. What the hell were they doing there? Finally, they headed up the hall and I lifted both doors. Immediately, they turned back around and I shut the door again. When I did, I also heared the door behind me slam shut and sighed in defeat. One of them had me. I turned around and grinned at the smirking, sexy blue bunny standing there. "You are all mine;" she cooed as she sashayed over to me and took my hand, pulling me to the center of the room. I grinned and said, "I'm not complaining."

She pulled me into a passionate kiss, her plump lips soft and her body, warm. It was moments before I began to get hard with her pressed against me. After a moment, she separated from me a little and whispered, "You shouldn't be. After all, I'm all yours too."

I nodded as she stepped back and slowly began to lift her shirt. Inch by inch, her soft, blue skin was revealed and it was all I could do to be patient and not just rip her clothes off and ravish her delightful body. Bonnie recognized that too and grinned wickedly before slowly lowering the shorts she was wearing down her long, smooth legs. I had to force myself to stay in place knowing that it would be worth it. With a sultry smile, she walked up to me and pushed me backwards against the desk before running her hands from my shoulders, down my chest to my belt. She knelt down and unbuckled it before unbuttoning and unzipping my pants before pulling them both down. My dick sprang out, hot, hard and ready and Bonnie giggled. "Someone's ready to go."

I nodded. "Are you surprised?"

"Nope;" she cooed before running her tongue along my shaft. FUCK, it felt SO good! I had to restrain a moan so that it came out as a low gasp. Even so, she gave me a shit-eater grin and licked my shaft again. This time, I did groan and she uttered a sultry giggle. "I like this salt lick;" she purred and did it again. I could already tell that, once we got going, I wasn't going to last long. I would be embarrassed by that later but at the time, I was just enjoying it too damn much. After another half a dozen licks, she apparently decided to stop teasing me and engulfed my entire cock in her mouth. It. Was. Heavenly. Soft, wet, warm and constantly moving. My previous assessment had been correct. I was even going to last five minutes. Suddenly, she pulled her mouth off me with a pop and hummed. "That tastes amazing."

I gritted my teeth, keeping my hips from pushing my dick back towards her mouth. "Why the fuck did you stop?"

She smiled sweetly and began massaging my aching balls. "Oh, you were enjoying that, were you?"

I nodded and she giggled naughtily. "Ask me nicely and I'll continue."

I didn't even care about pride at this point. I just wanted her to keep going. "Bonnie, will you PLEASE keep sucking my dick?"

Again, she engulfed me, sucking away while one hand gripped my ass and the other massaged my weighted balls. "You are a fucking magician;" I groaned to her and she giggled around my dick. It wasn't long before I began to feel that growing pressure that signaled an approaching orgasm. "Fuck, I'm about to blow, Bonnie."

She didn't stop. On the contrary, she sped up, gripping my ass cheeks more firmly and doing so with both hands so she could mash my cock as far down her throat as she could. It felt like an explosion of wonderful, indescribable sensation and I let out a long groan as I spilled my load down her throat. She swallowed almost daintily before standing and whispering in a killer tone of voice, "Now, when we really get started, you'll be able to last a bit."

I nodded, still hazing from the climactic high I was experiencing. Suddenly, I got an idea and immediately, I acted on his. I kissed his almost savagely while wrapping one arm around her perky ass and another around her upper body. Spinning, I set her on the table. After the kiss had gone on for over a minute, we separated, gasping for want of air and I said breathily, "I'll be damned if I am the only one who gets anything out of this."

With that, I put my hands on her soft, molded thighs and spread them, revealing the tiny pink slit. With a grin I'm sure was as wicked as any demon's, I ran both of my hands teasingly up her inner thighs. Bonnie began to shiver and whimpered, "Oh yes, PLEASE!"

I kissed her silent again as my right hand reached its target. My left wrapped around her and gently lowered her so that she was lying back on the desk. Slowly, my right middle and index fingers began to tease her slick pussy lips, finding that wonderful little nub in short order and teasing it to near painfulness. Bonnie moaned into my mouth desperately. I tried to pull away but her arms, stronger than I expected for someone so petite, held me their as her lips and tongue devoured my own, moans emanating from hers every so often as I continued to tease. I grunted and the hand that was under her back worked its way between us and cupped one of her perky tits. She gasped and let me go. I took advantage of the opportunity to trail open-mouthed kisses along the pulsing neck, down her bare shoulder and over both of her collar bones. Her grip on my back and neck had loosened so that I could keep moving. She gave a very pleased squeak and giggle when I reached one of her pert little nipples. "Oh, Marcky! MMMMM! I need more!"

I chuckled as I nibbled gently on the little pink nub, causing another gasping moan. In licked and kissed my way to her other breast and gave it the same, sexy treatment. "Marcus! Please, PLEASE let me have it!" she begged. I knew what she wanted but decided to intentionally take it the wrong way. I kissed my way down her flat, toned belly, taking a moment to delve into her cute little belly button and cause her to giggle and squirm just a tiny bit before I continued to where my fingers were still teasing her now-dripping folds. I stuck my middle and index finger inside and she squeaked again. I grinned again and her huge green eyes were surprised and little nervous. "Should I stop?" I asked, a little concerned that I had gone too far. Vigorously, she shook her head. "No! Just - just finger me already!"

I grinned my demon grin again and said, "I'll do you one better;" before kneeling down and laving her clit with my tongue. She tasted amazing, smelled intoxicating and sounded almost as though she was in pain with her wanton moans. I slowly worked my fingers in and out of her as I continued to lave and flick her womanhood with every intention of reducing her to a whimpering, moaning, quivering mass of satisfied blue bunny. One of her hands held my head in place while the other gripped my shoulder tightly - so tightly that I could feel a bruise coming on but I didn't care. I could tell by her breathing and her whimpering that she was getting closer and closer. I quickened my pace - both with my tongue and fingers, driving her to the highest heights of pleasure. Finally, she screamed my name and I felt a stream of her essence hit my tongue, lips and chin. I gave her a few more strokes just because and then stood, grinning at her smugly. She wasn't even paying attention to my demon grin as she basked in after glow. When she spoke, it was in a breathy, woozy voice. "That was the most incredible orgasm I have ever had."

I grinned and wiped my hands on some paper towels from a cleaning drawer before doing the same to my face. She sat up a little sluggishly and we looked at the time. It was only two thirty A.M. - still plenty of time for more. She tried to smirk at me but was still a little too overcome by, well, cumming. "You just give me ten minutes and I'm going to thank you for that properly."

I chuckled as I cracked open a bottle of water and said, "I thought I was thanking you, Bon."

"Well you overshot so I need to make it up to you. Fuck's sake, Marcky, how did you even learn to do all that?"

I just chuckled and swallowed a mouthful of water before replying, "Trial and error, Sweetheart. Trial and error."

She laid her head back and said, "Well you can 'trial' with me more often because I think there wasn't too much 'error' going on."

I laughed before proffering her the water bottle. She got to her feet rather shakily and accepted. While she drank, I blatantly looked her magnificent body up and down. She noticed, swallowed the water and giggled. "My, my aren't you getting bold?"

I shrugged and leaned back against one of the wall. She set the bottle down and wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing me again. It was a matter of seconds before I was getting nice and hard again. Well, it sure helped that she reached down and began to caress my increasingly growing manhood. Finally, she separated and cooed, "You sure feel ready to me. Get naked and lie down."

I chuckled as I followed her orders. Her foot tapped impatiently even though it was less than a minute till I was as naked as she was and lying on a neatly around pile of clothes the ground. She knelt down, straddling my hips, her gaze hungrily taking me in. I wasn't small in any way, shape or form. My shoulders were broad and all my muscles were well developed. She placed her hands on my shoulders before taking one and slowly jerking my dick for several long seconds and grinding her pussy against my bare, washboard stomach. When she couldn't take it anymore, she lifted herself and positioned me before sinking down with a series of gasps, whimpers and moans of pleasure. I myself hissed a couple times at the sensation shooting through my nervous system. After shifting a little and settling more comfortably, she gave me that shit-eater grin again and leaned forward so that her breasts were an inch away from my lips. I understood immediately and nipped at one. Bonny shivered and began to ride me. She kept a steady pace that wasn't all too fast but, FUCKING HELL, it sure was GREAT! My hands were traveling up and down her smooth back, down around her shapely ass and down her smooth thighs. My mouth was still working its way back and forth from one nipple to the other but, as I felt the pressure building again, I wrapped an arm around her waist and flipped us so that I was on top. Bonnie gave a gasp and a giggle before I began to pound into her, eliciting moans and low cries of pleasure from her. "OOOHHH. Oh Marcus! YES! Yes, keep going! I'm - I'm going to cum! Just keep going!"

I was right there myself and increased my speed, going as fast as I could until she screamed beneath me and I felt her juices cover my dick and my balls. A few more thrusts and I was right behind her, groaning as I empty myself into her pussy. Suddenly, I felt completely boneless. I collapsed beside her and was a little surprised when she snuggled up to me, breathing hard and with her eyes crossed slightly. She gasped out, "That. Was. Fantastic. You must do this a lot."

I chuckled. "No, not really. In truth, it's been awhile."

We were both shivering so I gave her my sweater, a gray one that still looked professional, even with my rent-a-cop uniform. She put it on and I chuckled as it went down to her mid-thighs. I wrapped us both in my large rain coat as well and we snuggled back up close to a small space heater. I checked my watch and was surprised to see that it was still only four A.M. Bonnie giggled. Her eyes had uncrossed and she had the look of a very sated, very beautiful woman. "What should we do now, Marcky?"

I was done. I was completely done. I had no desire to try again at the moment. "Well, Sweetheart, you've already fucked me silly, what more could you want to do?"

Bonny laughed and said, "Well this is nice. You're so warm. I think I'll just stay here for the rest of the night. Though we should probably get dressed and I'm sure the rest of the girls are going to want to hear about it."

My eyes shot up. "Woah, now! Wait a second! A gentleman never kisses and tells - or fucks and tells as the case may be."

She laughed and said, "Then don't. I'll do all the talking later when you can't be embarrassed by it."

We both redressed and then just talked for the rest of the night - about life, about what we liked, about the different things that made us unique among our piers. To my surprise, I found that I really liked Bonny as a person - well, a person who presumably had metal, fiberglass and whatever ever else inside her. Whoever had designed and programmed her AI was a man of genius. Fifteen minutes till the stroke of six, she gave me a hug and a friendly kiss and said, "I can't wait till it's my turn again, Marcky. You sure know how to take a girl for a ride."

I agreed completely. As the first shifters came in at six, I was grinning and whistling like a fool. "Have a great day, Fellas:" I said as I walked by. I could only wonder what the next night would bring me.


	3. Chapter 3: 3rd Night

After closing, the girls had all listened to Bonnie as she recounted her night with Marcus the Night Guard. She told it first to Chica when Freeda and Gredda came in. Bonnie repeated the story again to the two bears. They were all getting increasingly turned on. When Foxy showed up, the other three made Bonnie recount it a third time. Foxy pretended to not be interested but the four others had no problem noticing that she was just as horny as they were now. Chica was rubbing her long legs together and the two Freeda's had their's crossed and their hands tightly clasped to resist the urge to rub themselves. Bonnie was nearly salivating at the memory. The three girls who hadn't had their turn and were still interested looked at each other and grinned in anticipation. "May the best girl win;" said Gredda with a smirk.

* * *

 **11:45 P.M.**

I was going to be ready for a hell of a game. My goal was to hold till five and then let the closest one who I hadn't fucked yet in. With more caffeine and food than I really needed, I was ready for an intense night. I was surprised to see all the girls waiting for me in the office, lounging everywhere and doing their damnedest to look sexy. They didn't have to try very hard. Whoever built them had a vivid imagination and a real appreciation for the female human body. I could relate.

"Evening, Marky;" cooed Bonnie, strutting up to me and giving me a warm hug and a kiss. I grinned and said, "Hey. Is this when you all jump me?"

Freeda giggled. "As attractive as the idea is, Gredda, Chica and I each want a tern to ourselves. Bonnie told us about last night and I have to say, it got our interest even more peeked."

I felt my face burn and I looked a little reproachfully at Bonnie but she just giggled. Suddenly, the phone began to ring. Quickly, the girls filed out, each giving me a kiss as they went by. When they were gone, I ran to the phone. It was actually a call this time and I answered with, "Freeda's Pizzeria, this is Officer Brakus, how can I help you, Sir or Ma'am?"

"So you're the new guard;" said a cheerful voice on the other end. "Glad to meet you. My names Wells - Tim Well's and I'm the owner of the place. Glad to hear that you're doing okay. The last night guard kept making weird reports about being sexually assaulted by the animatronics so I was a little worried. Everything going alright?"

I chuckled, "Yes Sir, everything's great. That last guard must have been off his nut."

"No kidding. So I'm calling because, if you'd like to earn some overtime, we have a late night event going tomorrow - a highschool grad party. It's supposed to go from seven to eleven P.M. and I think having an extra set of eyes would be nice, you know. I just want to make sure that everyone behaves and haves a good time."

I was all too happy to take the shift, being a little curious about how this place operated during the day. "You got it, Mister Wells."

"You are a life saver, my friend. Well, it's almost midnight. Take care of the girls tonight. We'll see you at seven P.M. sharp tomorrow."

I nodded, though he couldn't see me, and replied, "See you tomorrow. Have a good night, Sir."

As soon as I hung up, I saw the clock click to midnight and grinned and muttered to myself, "Let the game begin."

 **12:00 A.M.**

As soon as the words left my mouth, I was forced to run to the left door and slam it before heading to the right one and slamming it too. The girls peaked through the window, smiling and making kissy faces at me. I kept a close eye on both doors. I took a mental stock of them - Chica, Bonnie, Freeda and Foxy were all their and Gredda was out of sight - nothing new there. They all left and, once checking to make sure that they were in the main dining area again, I opened the doors. I was at 96% power - not too bad at all. I looked back at the cameras and noticed that Freeda was talking to Bonnie and Foxy. On instinct, I shut the right door and heard a fist pound on it in frustration. Chica pouted at me before sashaying away. Boy, I did love to watch her walk away. I turned back to the computer and then was forced to run to the left door because no one was in the dining area. Just outside the left window were Bonnie and Foxy, grinning at me. Checking the camera, I saw Chica and Freeda sitting on the stage so I opened the right door. The two were still outside the left one, smiling at me, winking and making kissy faces. Bonnie began to chew her lower lip and make bedroom eyes at me and even Foxy began to look down right flirty. What the hell were they just standing there for. Even if one of the got in, Bonnie would just end the game cause she had a tern and Foxy wasn't even interest in fucking me. It hit me like a thunderbolt but before I could even turn around, I heard the right door shut. I looked at the two girls smirking at me from the window and shook my head, waggling a finger reproachfully before opening the door and saying, "Sneaky, sneaky, Ladies."

I turned around and there was Freeda, hand on one cocked hip and a smile that was equal parts lust and satisfaction on her face. I placed me hands behind my back in a sort of 'at ease' stance and said, "I'm all yours."

Her smile only grew and she slowly lifted tight her brown t-shirt, revealing a slim, well curved waist and two very large breasts. I gave a low whistle and asked, "You girls have something against bras?"

Freeda laughed and said, "No, we wear them - unless we know that we might be removing them anyway. You like what you see? You want to touch them?"

She caressed her own breasts teasingly. Oh how I wanted to. Bonnie's had been firm and perky. Freeda's looked soft and were considerably larger. She moved closer and stopped about a yard away from me. "Well I took my shirt off;" she said with a sultry smirk. "Your turn."

I chuckled and removed me shirt. I said before that I am, by no means and in no way, a small man. Military training and life plus a desire to stay in excellent shape had sculpted my muscles well. I wouldn't be bragging to say that I probably looked really good. Freeda's mouth opened and her tongue swept over her lips in a hungry, lusty way and she purred. "Holy shit, you look soooo good, Marcus."

I chuckled and shrugged. "I do my best."

In a rush, she pushed me against the wall and pressed her breasts against my chests, kissing me fiercely, hungrily. Her lips felt amazing and her breasts were every bit as soft as I though they'd be. She was stronger than I thought too, spinning me around and pushing me to sit down on the desk before attacking my belt and the zipper of my black cargo pants. My cock sprang free like a jack in the box and she grabbed it carefully, almost fascinated by it. "You know, Bonnie said you were big. I didn't imagine that you were _this_ big."

She kept stroking and I didn't bother trying to answer. Her hands were soft and worked like magic on me. Then, her mouth closed on me and I jerked a little. It was just amazing. "Damn! I'm not going to last long if you keep going like this."

She giggled around me and pulled off with a pop. "It's only one a.m., Baby. Gotta say, I thought you'd be more alert."

I gritted my teeth as she sucked me again and replied, "I wasn't expecting a strip tease from Bonnie and Foxy to distract me. Hell! This is too good. I'm going to blow!"

Eagerly, she kept sucking and moving her tongue and mouth up and down my shaft, increasing her speed and pressure. It was less than a minute before I felt myself explode into her. Almost greedily, she swallowed every drop of my cum and I had to catch myself as I leaned back. The heady feeling of euphoria was nearly dizzying. "Did you enjoy that?" cued Freeda. I just nodded, still gasping. She was grinning as she dropped her pants and panties, standing in all her naked, curvaceous glory. "Get good and hard again for me, Baby because I'm not going to be done with you until the clock strikes six."

I was coming down from my post-climactic high and I grinned at her before taking off my boots, socks and cargo pants. "I will but first, I think a little reciprocation is in order."

She looked genuinely confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean it's my turn to get you off;" I explain, walking up to her, kissing her fiercely and maneuvering her to the desk. "And how," she whispered silkily, "will you be doing that?"

I grinned and kissed her again, teasing her lips and, when she parted them, her tongue with my own. She moaned erotically and pulled me against her. My lips began to trail back along her jaw and down on her neck. Greeda gasped as I gently bit her ear before licking, suckling and kissing down her neck. "Just take your time on the way down there;" she gasped as I kissed the hollow just above her collar bones. I wanted to be sure that she enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed her ministrations to me, more so if I could. I nibbled on her collar bones and along the front of her shoulders and down between her ample breasts before running my tongue of the slope of the left one. When in came in contact with her dark brown nipples, she gave a moaning giggle. It was a sound that I didn't expect to hear. I looked up and she said, "Don't stop! I was enjoying that."

I did it again, circling around with my tongue and she burst into moans intermixed with giggles and wriggled. I grinned wickedly at her. "You're quite ticklish aren't you?"

She nodded and I began to knead her breasts. They were large enough that my hands couldn't contain them but she still was enjoying it. When I began to play with her nipples again, she began to utter the moaning giggling noise again and wriggle. With a grin, I suddenly, albeit gently, pushed her against the desk so that she was partly lying on it. Using my mouth, I attacked her breasts, suckling, licking, nibbling and doing whatever I could to them while I pinned her hands beside her head. Its like she couldn't decide whether to laugh or moan because she alternated between them. The whole time, she wriggled and tried to break free but I had her well pinned. After she began to gasp and have trouble breathing, I let her wrists go and used my hands to massage her breasts again, teasing the nipples occasionally as I kissed my way down her trimmed abdomen. When I reached my target, I removed my hands from her breasts. She didn't complain though since I immediately spread her pussy lips and gave a good, hard lick against her clit before sucking gently on his. She gave a low scream and her hips bucked. "Oh fuck, Marcus!"

I did it again and again and each time, she moaned into her hand, not wanting to be too loud. Grinning, I slid to fingers into her and began to rub upwards in a sort of 'come hither' motion as I licked her again. She screamed this time with pure pleasure, sat up and pressed on the back of my head. I wasn't going to complain. Her gasps and moans became more erratic and her legs began to tremble, along with the muscles in her pubic area. I knew she wasn't far from cumming. She confirmed my belief when she gasped, "Ohfuck, ohfuck, OHFUCK! I'm about to cum all over you!"

I wasn't going to complain. I intensified my lusty attack against her pussy. It was still a couple minutes before it seemed as though every muscle in her body tensed and a long stream of juices sprayed over my face and chest. She didn't scream. Her mouth was wide open and she had stopped breathing. After almost twenty seconds I said, "Uh... Freeda? Look, I know you don't have to breath and all but you're kinda freaking me out so if you could, that would be great."

She gasped and collapsed backwards. "Bonnie wasn't exaggerating at all;" she said, her eyes shut and her breasts still heaving. I stood up with and grin and grabbed the paper towels, using a large wad of them to towel her juices off. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

I threw my clothes back on. "I need to do a really fast run-around. I'll be back."

She gave me a sultry smile and trailed her hand down the valley between her breasts, cooing, "Hurry back, Baby;" as she did. I ran through, till checking every room thoroughly.

 **2:00 A.M.**

Freeda was wrapped in my coat when I got back, her clothes now neatly folded on the desk. As soon as I went through the door, she smiled and cooed, "Are you ready for more?"

"Oh yes;" I growled, removing my clothing as quickly as possible. She stood and dropped my coat behind her, once again revealing her immaculate, naked body. I felt myself getting all tense again and, once again, the urge to touch her was too great. I walked up to her and kissed her again - kissed her hard. My hands wandered from his hips back around to her plump ass, which I squeezed and slapped, causing Freeda to giggle into my mouth. My hands went up her smooth back before coming forward and trying to cup her large breasts. She moaned and broke off kissing me before dropping to her knees and liberally licking my shaft with wet, slopping licks. "Gotta make sure you aren't completely dry. I'm a little tight after cumming so hard."

With a sultry grin, she turned around and bent over the desk. "Just make sure you aim for the correct hole, please;" she whispered silkily. I grinned and took hold of her hips with one hand. My other found my target and then guided my cock into her warm, wet center. She was right; it was really tight and she moaned as I carefully pressed in. I pumped a little, pushing myself deeper each time. It took a few pumps before I was fully seated inside her center. I gave her a few moments to get situated. When she looked over her shoulder and nodded at me, I began to move, starting nice and slow. It was long before her body began to produce the necessary fluid to help me slide easily in and out. I pulled way out until just the very tip was inside her before pushing in. Freeda bit her lower lip and moaned. "OOOHHHH! Do it again!"

I did do it again and again and again until we were both gasping and moaning together. The sensation was absolutely incredible. Thank goodness for the blowjob she had given otherwise, I would have been done in seconds. My right hand stayed on her hips but with my left, I reached around and caressed her breast, squeazing it, massaging it and tugging on the nipples gently. Again, I was surprised when, in the midst of her erotic moans, she giggled and wriggled a little. She straightened up and moaned out. "More! I love that! More!"

I obliged, reaching for her breasts and teasing the hard nipples as I pounded into her. After many thrusts and moans, I stopped, pulled out and spun her around before pressing back into her. She screamed as I began pounding away again, my hands still teasing the tips of her breasts. I could tell that she was climbing higher and higher since she giggled less and moaned more, no matter how insistently I teased her gorgeous breasts. She looked up at me with lidded eyes and I imagined she tried to smirk at me even as she moaned out my name and begged me to keep going. Suddenly, I felt her muscles clench around me. Her buddy wasn't bucking and I realized quickly that she was doing it on purpose. I felt the effect and my second climax of the night was far off. Suddenly, she bucked and screamed beneath me, cumming hard. The pressure around my dick doubled and I came only moments later with a long grown of pleasure. I collapsed into the chair and Greeda snuggled into my arms, purring as she did, "That was incredible. I've never been fucked like that before."

I chuckled in reply and said, "Me neither."

I looked at the clock. It was four a.m. With a sigh, Freeda stood up and gathered she clothes. "I promised Foxy that I'd let her hang out with you when I was done;" she explained as she dressed. I dressed too. Before she headed out the door, she gave me a kiss.

I spent the rest of the night talking with Foxy. She really was quite adorable with her pirate accent, her hook and her gorgeous body that I tried real hard not stare. After a short companionable silence, she said, "I be a little boggled yer haven't tried ter fuck me yet, Marcus."

I smiled at her and shrugged. "You don't want me too so I'm not going to. I'm not one to commit rape and besides, I'm still recovering from earlier."

"Arr, but can yer really rape an animatronic, Marcus?" she asked quietly. I pondered that. I wasn't really sure but one thing i did know was that I had no desire to try anything if any of them didn't want to. "I'm not sure, Foxy. I just know that, whether you can or can't, if you don't want to, I'm certainly not going to force you too."

We were both quiet again before she whispered, "Thank yer, Marcus. It's been some time since I met a really decent human."

I smiled and patted her hook. Shortly after, the clock struck six a.m. "Have a good one, gents;" I said to the day crew as they passed by.


	4. Chapter 4: 4th Night

**6:45 P.M.**

It was a little odd to see a full parking lot when pulling up to the Pizzeria. I was only ever there when the place was closed. There was music coming from the inside and I couldn't help but smile. _This might actually be a little fun,_ I thought to myself. As soon as I entered the building, I nearly changed my mind. There were kids and teenagers everywhere - lounging around in booths and at tables, bellied up against the bar and I knew there had to be some more in the arcade just by the noise. The animetronic girls were walking around serving food and soda and what not, smiling cheerfully. A short man with a heavily receding hairline and the biggest teeth i've ever seen walked up to me and said, "Mister Brakus, I presume. I'm Tim Well's but please call me Tim. Glad you could make it. I really appreciate this, you know."

I shook his hand and said, "It's no problem whatsoever. Geesh, is it always this busy on a Thursday night?"

Tim chuckled. "Oh no, not usually. Most of these kids just showed up early for the grad party. Look, all I really need you to do is keep yourself in sight and available just in case some of these crazies get outta hand."

"I can do that, Sir. In the mean time, what should I do?" I asked. He shrugged and said, "You can get yourself a soda if you want. Other than that, just move casually around. Oh but by all means, you can put your stuff in the back room. No need to carry it all around."

I nodded and ran my stuff to the office. It didn't seem like it was going to be a very difficult night. The kids and teenagers were calm for the most part and at least at the moment, no one was causing any trouble. I went up to the bar to grab a soda and was suprised to find Bonnie behind it. With a wink and a sultry smile, she said, "Hey, you. Fancy seeing you here. Here to drink or are you part of the party?"

I chuckled. "Cute. When you aren't busy, do you mind grabbing me a cherry pepsi, please?"

She quickly grabbed me one and said, "I'm not real busy now. Here you go."

I smiled and accepted the drink. "Thanks, Bonnie. You're the best."

Her big eyes widened and she said, "Aww, how sweet! I'm gonna tell the other girls you said that."

"Oh no! Please don't. The last thing I need is an angry bear coming after me."

We both laughed and I pushed away from the bar. Bonnie blew me a kiss as I walked away. One of the younger teens, probably a sibling or something, ran up to me and asked, "Hey Mister, are you the security guard?"

I nodded very seriously, "Yes sir, I am. You doing okay?"

With huge eyes, the kid asked in a hushed voice, "Have you ever killed anybody, Mister?"

I faultered as several memories came to the forefront of my mind - memories from overseas and memories that I would have just as soon left forgotten. Suddenly Chica was there. She patted the kid on the shoulder and said, "Hey Sugar, your friends are heading to the arcade. You don't want to get left behind, do you?"

He wasn't fooled by the distraction but the kid did hustle after his friends. I sighed and smiled at her. "Thanks, Chica."

She smiled and said, "Of course."

That's when I noticed that she had a beak on her face. Doing my damnedest to not stare or laugh, I said as casually as possible, "Nice beak."

Chica gave me a playful shove and said, "Hey now - I do have to get into the part and I am supposed to be a chicken after all. Besides, I've had men tell me that my beak is sexy."

I began to laugh and replied, "Oh yeah. It's taking all of my concentration to keep my hands off you. That beak is just - mm-mmm."

We were both laughing now as we parted to continue our work. I was curious so I went to the children's area and the pirates cove. There was a large group of kids looking up at the stage where Foxy was walking back and forth telling a pirate tale. She had grabbed four of the kids, given them foam swords, hats or bandanas and they were helping her tell the story. I stood in the corner and watched as she animatedly leaped and danced around with the kids. When the story was over, she took pictures with the kids who were all dressed up. Other kids werw also allowed to play with the props and take pictures. When the kids were beginning to file out, Foxy walked over to me. "Can I get a picture with the pretty pirate?" I asked jokingly. Foxy chuckled and said, "If ye be real nice, I might indulge ye."

We chuckled and I said, "How many more shows do you have?"

She shrugged and said, "Each one is only supposed to be about twenty minutes but they tend to be a half hour or so. I'm supposed to get twenty minutes of a break but it's usually only around ten or so unless no one comes in for a show. Are you gonna stay for my next-"

Suddenly, Mister Well's ran in and said, "Hey Marcus, any chance you could come out? Bonnie, Chica and Freeda are about to start. Gredda's picking up the slack by serving at the bar."

He turned to Foxy and smiled kindly. "How you doing, Honey? Kids okay?"

Foxy smiled and cocked her hip, putting one hand on it and giving a mock salute to Tim with her hook. "Yer got it, Cap'n. Little'uns are doing great."

Tim chuckled and said, "Alright. Come on, Marcus. Let's go out there."

* * *

Chica was sitting behind her drums and Bonnie was tuning her guitar while Freeda talked to Chica. When everyone gave a thumbsup, Freeda went to the mic and said, "Alright - ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR..." and they launched into a song. The teens loved it as the three animetronics danced over the stage, their bodies swaying seductively. I really enjoyed the show myself. Between the third and fourth song, I went over to talk to Gredda at the bar. She handed out a couple sodas to some kids and then leaned against the bar. Over the music, she said, "Hey Marc. Having fun?"

I nodded and took a seat. "How bout you?"

Gredda nodded and we sat silently for a bit until a question occured to me. "Gredda, why don't you sing at all?"

She shrugged and said, "I don't have much of a voice for it. Usually, I'm the one who walks around the arcade making sure everyone is behaving and just generally meeting and greeting everyone. Freeda was always the talented singer. Oh, and speaking of Freeda..."

Gredda leaned across the bar and whispered seductively in my ear, "She told me about everything you did with her last night."

I blushed and said, "She did, huh?"

"Oh yes. Tonight, you are going to be all mine. Get ready. I'm a little crazier than she is."

With that, she leaned across the bar and nibbled my ear and I felt a thrill go up and down my spine. This job was amazing.

* * *

 **10:00 P.M.**

The party was still going in full swing. I was moving around making sure that everything was going okay. The girls were done singing and were mingling again. Things seemed to be going alright. I made my way around and Chica came up to me with a huge slice of pizza. "I saved you a piece;" she said, "you want it?"

I smiled and said, "Thanks, Chica. I appreciate it."

We chatted while I ate and the pizza was delicious. She took my plate when I was finished and said, "I'll see you later tonight."

She hadn't walked more than seven steps away when one of the teens swatted her rear. I felt anger begin to boil up and was surprised at the wave of over-protectiveness. Chica handled it better than I would have. She turned to the deviant and whispered something to him. He immediately looked highly embarrassed and lowered his head. Chica gave him a big hug and a peck, literally, on the cheek before walking away, her hips swinging as seductively as ever. I chuckled and was glad that I wouldn't have to get involved with every altercation. After another few minutes, I decided to go to the pirate cove. There were no kids in side and Foxy was nowhere to be seen. I frowned and called, "Hey, Foxy. Just checking in. Is everything okay?"

There was no reply so I went to the area behind the curtains. There lay Foxy, wearing nothing but a pair of nice, tiny shorts and a low cut sports bra that showed a tantilizing amount of cleavage. Holy hell, she was fucking hot! In her ears were a pair of ear buds. I didn't want to sneak up on her so I turned away. "Marcus, everything ship shape?" She asked suddenly. I cleared my throat and readied myself for the battle of my life to keep my focus on her face and not her amazing body. I smiled and said, "Everything's good. I was just checking to make sure everything's alright. I take it you're done for the night - no more shows."

"No, no," she said with a chuckle. "I save this outfit for all the teenage boys. They should be arriving any minute now."

I laughed, hoping that she was joking. When she looked at me her eye brow cocked and her head to one side, I faultered. "Seriously?"

Then she laughed. "No, not seriously. Even if I wanted to, I doubt Mister Wells would let me. You should have seen the look on your face;" and she kept laughing. I shook my head and said, "Very funny, Foxy; you got me."

She kept giggling and said, "Yer so galluble."

That was it, I'd had enough. Running forward and grabbing her hook, I began to tickle her bare midriff. Her laughter went from quiet giggles to uncontrolled laughter. "Stop! Stopit, ye jerk!" she shrieked, "please, stop! I can't take it! Stopit!" but I wasn't done yet. "You wanna laugh at something, laugh about this;" I growled, using one hand to hold her hook so as not to get spiked by it and using the other to tickle her smooth thighs. She shrieked and curled up and we both fell over. With a giggling growl, she tried to roll on top of me but I rolled her right back over, continuing to tickle where ever I could reach. After a few minutes I stopped and let her go. She lay there gasping, her large breasts rising and falling, forcing me to look away. "Yer cruel, Marcus - attacking a helpless girl and tickling her like that."

She sat up and looked over at me with mock sadness. "I thought ye were a nice person but it turns out yer nothing but a night guard who uses his authority to assault people with tickling."

I laughed at her melodrama and said, "That's right - the only reason I took this job is to tickle the sexy animetronics who lived here. It's such a perfect, dasterdly plan."

Foxy smirked and said, "Well I'd take care, Marcus. Some o' the other girls might get a li'l excited if ye tickle them enough."

"I'll keep that in mind. Freeda seemed to like it;" I said and Foxy nodded sagely, "Arr, aye she does, but wait till ye get Gredda; she may beg ye to tie her down. She's a bit more of a wild one."

I remembered Gredda telling me that at the bar. Checking my watch, I saw that it was going on eleven. "Well, Foxy I have to go and make sure everyone leaves without trouble. Maybe I'll see you later."

She smiled and lifted her hand, waving cheerfully. "Smooth sailing, Marcus. See ye later."

I headed out, kicking from my mind the memory of her smooth skin and her manic giggles as he brushed his fingers over so much of her exposed, red skin.

* * *

 **11:00 P.M.**

The families were filing out of the building, thanking Mister Wells and myself for the wonderful night. When the place was empty and the janitors were cleaning, Mister Wells pulled me into the back with the girls. They were all lounging around in comfortable clothes - sweat pants, tank tops, shorts or t-shirts and there were two huge pizzas. "Eat up everyone. We had a great day and deserve this. Marcus, I'll even pay you for this little pizza party but now I need to go. Great work tonight. Goodnight."

We all said goodnight to him and I looked at the massive pizzas - one was pepperoni vegetable and the others was chicken and white sauce. I shook my head and muttered, "How do I eat this by myself?" before the girls began eating. I stared for a moment before the words tumbled from my mouth, "You eat?"

They all looked at me and Freeda laughed. "Yes we eat, Marcus. This might be a shock considering, but we aren't really animetronics."

I shook my head and laughed as I grabbed a slice of pizza. "Question: how do I ask 'what are you' without sounding like a dick?"

Chica shrugged and swallowed her pizza before saying, "Not a clue. We were raised by couples all over the country in secret and were all brought here when the place opened."

I nodded. I had read about amazing advances in biological and genetic creation but this was a first. "I see. Well I think you're all pretty amazing and I have dozens of questions too. Are there more of you? Who created you? Why did they?"

Gredda lifted a hand and said, "We don't know the answers to any of those, Marcus. The truth is, we love the life we have. We hang out with children and teenagers and we get to do whatever we want otherwise. Chica, Bonnie and Freeda have degrees from online colleges. And, yes, Mister Wells does pay us and pays us well."

I had to ask for my own conscience's sake, "Does he hold you here against your will?"

They all shook there heads and Foxy said, "Not at all, Marcus. We stay because it would be kinda hard to blend in looking like this. I have a fucking muzzle, hook and eyepatch for crying out loud!"

I nodded. Bonnie smiled and said, "If we wanted to leave, we could and maybe, someday, we will. You never know. For the mean time, however, we're are really happy here. It's become home."

I had one last question for them to settle my last amount of unease. "Okay - how old are each of you?"

They all burst into laughter as if what I had said was really funny. Gredda shook her head and said, "Freeda and I are twenty-three. Chica's twenty-two. Bonnie's twenty-one and Foxy is nineteen so don't worry your sexy little head about it. We're all perfectly legal - well, at least as far as the age of consent for non existant anthromorph or furry or whatever the hell we are goes."

I felt myself blushing and a little ridiculous. Foxy elbowed me goodnaturedly and said, "Yer just too preceious when yer embarrassed, Marcus."

I lifted a finger and said, "Hey now, don't make me?"

Chica piped up, "Don't make you what?"

Foxy moved away a little and said, "He's threatenin' to tickle me again. He viciously tickled me almost ter death earlier for no reason whatsoever and now he's using his knowledge o' my ticklishness ter try and keep me under his thumb."

The others were beginning to giggle - which I was beginning to decide wasn't always a good sign. I continued to chew my pizza. It was really good. When they slowly started to get up, I decided that sitting still might not be a good idea. Slowly, a piece of pizza still in my hand, I said, "Now ladies, let's be reasonable here."

Suddenly, Bonnie and Chica grabbed Foxy by the arms and held her while Freeda and Gredda grabbed her legs. They all had wicked lights in their eyes as Foxy begged. "Please no! Let me go! I hate being tickled! Marcus, love, please show me some mercy."

I laughed and sat back down. "Now, now, ladies, I reserve tickling only for the most ingregious misbehavior. If she misbehaves, then you can pin her to the wall and I'll tickle her from head to toe."

Gredda smirked and said, "Only for misbehavior, huh? That's not what Freeda said."

Freeda laughed as I turned red with embarrassment. Gredda continued. "She said that you really loved tickling her big, soft tits."

I groaned and continued eating my pizza. They kept making jokes at my expence until my watch beeped. It was eleven forty-five. I grabbed several more slices of each kind of pizza and put them in one of the boxes. "Night shift starts in fifteen minutes."

They all smiled and Chica said, "I hope you're ready to have your fucking world rocked."

I grinned. "Always."

I went to the office, arranged everything and, since I still had ten minutes, I did a quick walk around. It was two till midnight when I got back so I sat down and got ready. "Let the game begin."

* * *

 **12:00 A.M.**

It started as it often did. The girls bum rushed my doors and I stocked them. The only difference was that Chica was nowhere to be seen anywhere. I didn't have much time to dwell on it. The other girls were keeping me busy enough. At one-fifteen, I looked up at my power supply indicator. I grinned. It still read eighty-three percent - way more than enough. Suddenly, I saw Gredda bolting towards the right door and I ran, shutting just before she got there. She pouted at me and walked away. After a minute, I was about to open the door when a yellow hand stopped me. I spun and gawked at Chica, who was already naked with a look of pure lust in her eyes. "How-"

"I'll tell you later. Now, I need you to fuck me hard;" she said and stepped back. "Get naked, Marcus. I want your dick."

She backed up and sat on the desk, one of her feet tapping impatiently as I quickly unlaced my boots and pulled them off along with my socks. My shirt came off next and she growled in frustration. Lunging forward, she grabbed me by the belt and yanked me over to the chair, shoving me down into it before unbuckling and unzipping my pants and pulling out my semi-erect cock. "Come, get hard for me, Baby;" she purred. Just the smokey tone of her voice was enough to get me where she obviously needed me. Eagerly, she straddled my hips and impaled herself on me with a gasp. I was already having trouble breathing as I said, "You don't waste any time on foreplay, do you?"

"The fuck is foreplay?" she asked and she began riding me fast and hard. Chica wasn't gentle with me but I wasn't complaining at all. It was so hot and felt so good when her ass slammed into to me. Before more than five minutes, I was so close to cumming, "Fuck, Chica! I'm gonna explode!"

"Just a little longer, Baby!" she gasped and she drover herself to greater speed. Her eyes were beginning to roll back into her head and I could tell that she was cumming hard. I was just a moment behind her and it was ecstatic bliss. I couldn't think straight, speak straight or even see straight as she collapsed against me, struggling to breath. Every one of her breaths came out in mewing gasps that were every bit as erotic our intercourse had been. "To answer your question from before," gasped Chica, "I cheated. When you did your round, I slipped in here and hid in the vents. I waited for long enough to make sure it wasn't too obvious before I got the chance to fuck with you."

I nodded, my chest and shoulders still heaving for breath. When I could finally talk, I said, "At this point, I don't particularly care because that was amazing. It's only one-fifty."

She looked at me and smirked, "Oh I'm sorry; did I give you the impression that this was only going to happen once tonight? I have you till six A.M. and I plan on using the full time to get as much out of you as I can. Hurry up and get hard again. I want you to fuck me so much, so hard that I can't walk normally tomorrow."

She sat up and kissed me almost viciously, sucking hard on my tongue and my lips. My hands reached up and squeezed her large, soft breasts, massaging them with great delight. They were so smooth and soft. My thumbs teased the nipples to rock-hard points and Chica was moaning with every stroke. When we both needed to breath, I bit one of her orange nipples lightly, causing to moan and gasp. Sucking hard on the tight little nub, my right hand slid down her curvy waist to her hips and then in between her firm thighs to lightly tease her engorged clit. She gave a loud, breathy moan and said, "Dammit, Marky! You're turning me into puddy!"

I grinned and said, "And you're turning me rock hard."

I lifted her and put her down on the desk, preparing to thrust back into her again when she said, "Wait a second, Marcus."

She dropped to her knees and liberally licked my dick, getting it good and sloppy and wet. When she was satisfied, she jumped back up and I thrust into her and she screamed with pleasure. She fell back on the desk and let me plow into her again and again, gasping and moaning and screaming as she did. This time, it took me quite a bit longer. To my surprise, it took her only a little longer before she was ready to blow. I grinned as I watched her body arch upward as she came again and her muscles squeezed hard around me. It was amazing. I moved one of my hands from her hips to one of her large breasts, squeezing it hard and tweaking the orange nipple. This seemed to make her even more excited. Her hands gripped the side of the desk so that she could pull herself into my thrusts, meeting me with every one. It wasn't long before she came again, her eyes rolling up and fluttering as she let out a soundless keen. Loving every minute of it grinning like mad, I pulled out again and said, "Roll over. I want to pound you from behind."

With already wobbly legs, she did as I said eagerly. "Make sure you put it in the right hole;" she gasped as the tip of my cock brushed her ass. I was extra careful then and planted myself firmly in her warm, still wet pussy. With one hand, I gripped her hips to more powerfully thrust myself in and out of her. With my other hand, I gripped his ass. Every now and again, I would give it a firm smack, watching as it jiggled and bounced. Suddenly, she straightened as best as she could and grabbed both my hands, placing them on her large breasts, using her own own hands to make mine squeeze her hard. As I continued pounding away at her, she moaned out, "Oh Baby, I'm gonna cum again!"

"Good;" I growled, continuing to pound into her with all the vim and vigor I could. Moments later, she screamed again but this time, I came with her, the feeling of her inner muscles clamping down on me driving me over the edge of oblivion. My legs were leg jelly and I pulled out of her, staggering back and plopping down on the cold floor, shivering as I did. Chica's legs wouldn't support her either and she had to crawl over to me. I looked at my watch and sighed tiredly. "Three-forty. I don't know how much more I can take, Chica."

She giggled as she snuggled up to me and said, "One more time, Marky; I'm gonna make you cum one more time. Lucky for you, I cum easily. My pussy is super sensitive."

I chuckled and prodded her stomach, saying as I did. "I'm pretty sure all of you is super sensitive."

She wriggled and giggled and swatted at my hands. "Stoppit! Save that kinda stuff for Freeda and Gredda. They love it. Yes, you're right, I am super sensitive and, if you haven't figured it out, I like it rough. I like it when you grab my tits and tweak my nipples and slap my ass."

She rolled over and lay on her back, her head resting on my mid-thighs. My right hand began to fondle her large breast again, causing her to giggle and thrust her breasts upwards. "You are such a breasts guy, aren't you?"

I nodded, "Oh yeah and you have two of the best I have ever seen."

I quickly flipped around so that I was covering her slightly and began biting and sucking her nipples again. Chica began to moan and writhe beneath me. From one to the other and back I went, driver her absolutely crazy and being driven crazy in turn by the utterly erotic noises she was uttering. When she couldn't take it anymore, she rolled us both over and, once again, tried to give my cock the same licking she had before but her mouth was dry from our rigorous activity. Reaching over, she pulled a water bottle from my bag and drank several large mouth fulls before pouring a little on me and using her tongue to spread it around. That done, she impaled herself vigorously on my shaft and began to drive herself up and down on me again. My hands moved all over her body, squeezing her large breasts and twisting the nipples or swatting her rear or just gripping her hips and driving myself up to meet her as hard as I could. It seemed both like hours and only minutes and she came two more times before I joined her on her third. We both screamed our release and collapsed, completely limp on the floor. Chica looked at me and said, "You are amazing and your cock is so damned big. That was the best sex I've ever had. You knew how to give it to me just the way I like it. I need you to hurry up and fuck Gredda and hang out with Foxy that way you have the chance to fuck me again sooner."

I chuckled. Looking at the clock, I was surprised to see that it was four-thirty-five. Feeling my stomach rumble, I said casually, "Sex is hungry work. Want some more cold pizza?"

She smiled and got up shakily. "Sure. Let me throw it all on a pan and I'll heat it up in the oven. The other girls can join us too if you want."

I nodded as I began to get dressed again. When Chica came back, the other girls were with her, shaking their heads and smiling. "What's going on, ladies?" I asked curiously. They all laughed and Bonnie said, "We're just congratulation Chica both on her ability to circumvent the rules and win a shift with you. From now on, however, I would like to suggest that we don't allow anyone into the office before midnight or you are in there - whichever comes first."

I agreed and we began to eat pizza. Freeda and Bonnie looked eagerly at Chica, ready to compare notes. "So how was it?" asked the former gleefully. Before I could stop she, Chica's eyes went dreamy and she said, "He pounded me so hard that I'm going to have a hard time walking normally tomorrow and I loved every minute of it. That, and he's fucking huge."

Bonnie and Freeda nodded, none of them paying attention to the fact that I was blushing deeply. Foxy giggled and said, "So yer a big'un, huh? Why don't ye whip it out and show us?"

I shook my head vigorously. "No, no. I did enough showing tonight, thank you. If you want to see, win a shift and we'll go from there."

Gredda pouted and said, "Please, Marky; we all showed you ours."

I shook my head firmly. "Nope. You'll have to win."

Suddenly, the phone rang. I looked at it for a moment as I hastily swallowed the food in my mouth before answering with the normal greeting. The voice on the other end was nasty and sarcastic. "Wow! Aren't you all official and professional. Enjoying the night guard position at Freeda's? It comes with so many awesome perks, doesn't it?"

I frowned and said, "Who is this?"

"I'm the former night guard. Do yourself a favor and don't get too comfortable there. Once the girls get tired of you, they'll turn on you in the hopes of getting someone new and more interesting, just like they did for me."

I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't hear it and said, "Really? That's not what I heard. I heard that you tried to fuck them even though they didn't want you to."

I winced and pulled the phone away slightly as he roared, "They ALL wanted it! They loved it when I plowed their slutty little pussies - all but that little Foxy. She didn't want to have sex with me. She just wanted to be friends - to be like my little sister or something stupid like that. Well I wanted her."

I felt my blood go cold before it slowly began to rise to boiling point and growled. "And what you want is infinitely more important than what she wants, isn't it?"

"DAMN RIGHT IT IS!" he roared again. "She's not human. She's a creation from a lab tube - a freakish collection of cells and nothing more. She's doesn't have the right to say no if someone wants her."

I was incensed now and jumped to my feet, my teeth nearly chattering with rage. "If you ever come near this place or any of them again, I will rip you apart, appendage from appendage and extremity from extremity, do I make my self clear, you piece of human refuse?"

"I was a cop before you even graduated high school. I've faced down killers and mobsters. What makes you think you should scare me?" he scoffed into the phone and I felt myself smile coldly. "Because I've faced enemies that would make your murderers and mobsters look like Mister Rogers and Barney the dinosaur. I've been in fights in countries you probably wouldn't even recognize the name of. I'll warn you one more time - if you come near here, I will kill you."

There was silence for just a moment before I heard the click of the line going dead. All five of the girls were huddled in the doorway out of the room and I sighed as I put the phone back on the receiver. Foxy, in a voice that sounded pitifully like a little girls, asked me, "Was that him, Marcus? Was that Mike?"

I nodded. "I didn't know his name but if Mike was my predecessor then yes it was him. I honestly don't know why he even called other than to warn me that you'd all get tired of me and get me fired or something. I think he just had time to waste and wanted to taunt me."

They all came around me and tried to hug me at once, all assuring me that it wasn't how it had happened with Mike. I chuckled as they all squeezed me and said, "I believe you all, girls. I really do. It'll be okay. Whatever this Mike character wants, he isn't going to get it if it's anything more than making childish taunts."

I heard a quiet sob and saw that Foxy, who was clinging to my right arm for dear life, had tears rolling down her cheeks. Extricating myself from the others, I hugged her to me and said, "Sshhh-shhh. It's okay, Foxy. You'll be okay. I refuse to let anything happen to you."

I looked at the others and said, "To any of you; even if you aren't what I would call normal human beings, you're human enough to deserve to be treated like it."

They all smiled and thanked me. I suddenly felt a little embarrassed. It wasn't that big of a deal and it was my job after all. Since it was only a few minutes till six, the girls, one at a time, filed back to their places. I walked Foxy back hand in hand. Right outside the curtains of her cove, she asked me, "Marcus, I've a question for ye?"

I looked at her and was surprised to see earnest worry on her face. "Would ye be mad if all I e'er wanted was fer ye ta be my big brother and never wanted ta have sex with ye?"

I smiled and ran my hand along her cheek. "I have to admit that I'd be a little disappointed. You're just so damned sexy, Foxy. But no, I wouldn't be mad. That's your choice and even just being a really good friend of yours is an amazing thing for me."

She smiled and kissed my cheek before whispering, "Thank ye, Marcus."

I nodded and said, "Off to your room now. Have a good day."

"Ye too;" she whispered. I nodded and headed towards the front doors, greeting the two day workers as they came in. "Have a good one, Gentlemen."

Just before the door closed behind me, I heard one of them say, "Why the hell is he always so cheerful coming off of night shift?"

I laughed. If only they knew.


	5. Chapter 5: 5th Night

**11:45 P.M.**

They were all waiting for me when I got to the security office, each one lounging around seductively and doing their best to catch my eye - and that was how I knew something or another was up. With a big grin, I said, "Hey, Ladies. Did you have a good day?"

Bonnie and Chica each pressed themselves against me in turn, hugging me and kissing me in the sweetest, most flirtatious way. Freeda and Gredda each took an arm and led me to the chair and graciously set me down and Foxy was the biggest surprise of all, straddling my hips, kissing me sweetly and batting her eye and asking, "Ahoy, Marcus. Ye'r looking mighty well this fine evening."

"Why thank you, Foxy and you're looking just as fine as ever though I must say that I'm surprised to see you trekking around in a sports bra and undershorts. Are you trying to make it hard for me to keep my hands off you cause you're succeeding if that's your goal;" I said as I wrapped my arms around her slim waist and pulled her against me a little. She giggled and said, "Mayhaps after all yer kindnesses, I want ye ter fuck me."

I cocked an eyebrow and said, "Are you teasing me, Miss Foxy? Because if you are, I will have to put a stop to that by force of severe tickling."

Foxy squealed and tried to squirm away but I didn't let her. "Leggo me, ye great brigand! I was jus' tryin' ta be nice to ye and ye threaten ta tickle me more. Leggo!"

But I didn't. I just held her as she struggled and said, "Awww, but Foxy I'm just trying to cuddle with you. You wouldn't mind that, would you?"

Foxy was giggling uncontrollably even though I wasn't even tickling her and she shook her head. "No! No cuddling for you. Leggo or else I'll bite you!"

Finally, I let her go, chuckling as she sprang up and danced away. I couldn't help but watch as her breasts jiggled in the sports bra and her shapely ass tensed and relaxed as she got away. Seeing that I was staring at her, she grinned and cocked her hip to the side, saying, "If ye be nice to me, we can discuss what we're doing when I get me turn with ye. Maybe I'll let ye cuddle me then."

I chuckled and said, "Alright, Ladies, what is this about?"

They all chuckled and Freeda said, "Well we're wondering if you can just pick Gredda or Foxy and forgo the game tonight. That way they can jump into the fun and then we can hurry to restarting the rounds. What do you think, Marky?"

I contemplated before saying, "Tell you what, if you can come up with a fair way to decide who wins tonight, I'll accept it but it has to be agreeable to both of you. Does that sound acceptable to you?"

Foxy and Goldy looked at each other for a moment and then shrugged. "Sure. We'll figure it out."

"Can the rest of us hang out with you until they figure it out?" asked Bonnie, rubbing my shoulders skillfully. I moaned with pleasure. It felt so good to get a shoulder massage. "You can stay as long as you like until those two come to an agreement - especially if you keep doing that. Damn, Bonnie, your hands are pure magic!"

Bonnie giggled and said, "Oh if only you knew what I can do with my hand. Want me to show you?"

I chuckled and said, "No, thank you. This shoulder rub is just too heavenly anyway."

Chica suddenly straddled my lap and said, "Can I convince you to play with me, Marky? I like it when you play with me."

Freeda jumped in too and I felt slightly beset as the three of them competed for my attention, trying to get me to touch them, kiss them and yes, even fuck them. I refused, however and threatened to deliver swift and sure punishment if they didn't behave. Bonnie and Chica, I would both tickle until they promised to behave and Freeda I would tie up and cover her naked body in ice cubes to get my point across. Since none of them found that idea attractive, they all _hmphed_ and decided to behave, though Freeda whispered, "Why didn't you threaten to tickle me?"

I leaned in and returned, "Cause you like it too much."

She giggled and said, "True."

Suddenly, the phone rang again and I frowned. It was becoming way too common for that infernal machine to be going off. I picked it up and gave my usual greeting. "Hey Marcus, it's Tim. Everything going alright tonight? Girls behaving themselves?"

I chuckled and said, "Nope. They are misbehaving themselves."

The girls all giggled and began flashing me, lifting their shirts and jiggling their tits less than a yard away from my face. Needless to say, it was very distracting. Tim was laughing on the other end. "Well tell them that they should be ashamed of themselves. Anyhow, I was in a meeting with a couple business investors and they want to renovate the pizzeria - make it bigger and maybe even add some more... well... 'animetronics;'"

I could practically here the quotes around the words. Tim knew as well as I did that these five were living breathing beings, though what they were was either of our guesses. I felt a little uneasy and said, "Tim, how can people just create something just because? It just seems so cruel."

"Well we're all here aren't we? Anyhow, the company that creates them is already out of business and their creations are spread around the globe. I and my associates are making it our goal to help them find a good life and these investors found four more so they're going to invest in this place and make it bigger. They want to have a clear cut young adults area and kids area. It's probably the only way we'll be able to do it."

I nodded and frowned. Chica's orange nipples were inches away from my face and it was just infuriating. "Yeah I gotcha but why tell me all this?"

"Well;" said Tim hesitantly, "we're probably going to need an extra hand during the renovations and while the new girls are getting settled in. Do you have any Army buddies or know anyone looking for a job?"

I froze for a second. The answer to the first part of the question was no, I didn't have any Army buddies anymore. However, I did know a few people looking for a job. "I can put a few calls in for you, Tim. I'm sure one or two people will need- hey, can you give me a second, Tim? Apparently Chica is having some trouble."

Having had enough of her teasing, I covered the mic to the phone and said, "Bonnie, Freeda, can you do me a favor and restrain our dear friend Chica. She's been asking for it for too long."

Immediately, they grabbed her and covered her mouth to stifle a squealing giggle. "Sorry about that, Tim. Anyhow, I'll call around for you. What can you tell me about the new girls?"

He chuckled in reply. "Nothing at the moment. I haven't met them yet. Anyhow, thanks, Marcus. You're the man. Have a good night and I'll see you around."

I chuckled. "Goodnight, Tim. Take care."

I hung up and looked over at where Bonnie and Freeda were restraining the giggling Chica. Her tank top was still hiked above her large boobs and I sighed dramatically. "Chica, Chica, Chica - I warned you what would happen if you misbehaved and you didn't listen. Whatever am I to do with you?"

I stood and slowly walked towards her, fully intent on tickling the girl until she nearly wet herself but the phone rang again. I frowned and turned to them. "Hold that thought - and the chick to."

I answered again with my greeting and the sneer on the other end made me freeze. "You know, no one really cares this late at night, Marcus."

I snarled, "What the hell do you want, Mike?" and his reply was chilling. "I'm giving you this last warning. Leave and don't come back or else, when I show up, I'll come for you first."

I growled. "Stay away from here, Mike;" and hung up. The three girls looked scared. Chica's shirt was back in place and they were huddled close together. I sighed and went over to them, wrapping all three of them in a hug. In a low voice, I said, "He's coming. I'm not sure when or how, but Mike is going to come here. He warned me to stay out of the way. I need to call Tim."

The owners response was not what I expected. He said that it would be best to keep the cops notified but then told me to carry a gun as well, which I was doing anyway out of habit. When we got off the phone, I went on a perimeter patrol, making sure that all the doors to the outside were locked and were sturdy enough to take some force. I also checked the windows and they were pretty well secured too. When I got back to the office, all the girls were gone - all, that is, except Gredda, who was sitting on the desk, her long legs crossed and a coil of rope wrapped around her neck. "Um... high there;" I said a little nervously. "What's with the rope."

Gredda waved away the question. "We'll get to that. I want to know what we are going to do about Mike."

I shrugged and said, "Not much we can do. Tim told me to keep a close eye, let the cops know and carry a gun - which I already do. I recommended more cameras but he said no, that it wasn't necessary. I'm going to increase my patrols at night too and keep an eye out for suspicious characters walking around outside."

Gredda chewed her plump lower lip and nodded before saying, "And there's nothing else we can do than that? I'm not trying to sound critical or anything but it just doesn't seem like a whole heck of a lot."

I chuckled dryly and rubbed my temples. "I know but I can't do much else. It's not like I can go over Tim's head. I'm limited in my options."

Gredda sighed and said, "I know. Well, we're all here to help how we can so if you need it, just let us know."

I smiled at her, feeling warmed by her offer. "I appreciate that, Gredda. I really do. If two sets of eyes are better than one then six sets are most definitely better than one."

She smiled and patted my shoulder. Then, just like that, her kind smile turned sultry and her encouraging pat on my shoulder turned into a smooth, seductive caress. "Hmmm. You seem to have so much lovely muscle under that shirt. Can I see?"

I stood and pulled my shirt off, a confident smirk on my face as I did. Gredda's appreciative murmurs were intensely gratifying. Her hand ran from my shoulders down to the waistline of my cargo pants and back up, taking hold of my chin and kissing me almost tenderly. I was surprised at her tenderness especially considering she had said that she was crazier than Freeda. My hands began to wander her body as well, relishing the feel of her soft body as I pushed them up under her black shirt. Her gold skin was perfectly smooth, warm and soft and, as my hand continued upward, I could actually feel her heart pounding faster. Just before I got a handful of her soft breasts, she grabbed my hand and said, "Wait a second. You asked me about the rope earlier, right?"

I suddenly felt a little uneasy. Gredda smiled and stepped back. Slowly, she disrobed, every motion and step deliberate until she was naked in front of me. I was practically salivating as the sight. She was heartstoppingly gorgeous. She took the rope and my unease doubled until she handed it to me before removing the laptop from the desk and stretching out over it, her rear end on the very edge so that her dripping pussy is wear I could get to it. Lifting her hands over her head, she whispered excitedly, "Use the rope to tie my hands at the wrists and my feet at the ankles."

I wasn't so sure I was comfortable with this. "You sure, Gredda? This is a little beyond what I'm used to."

She smirked at me and said, "I love being restrained. It excites me and I cum so hard and so easily."

I was still a little nervous about it but I complied, tying her wrists together. "Tighter, Marcus. You don't want me to escape, do you?" she asked me in a quiet, smokey voice. I cleared my throat uncomfortably and said, "Alright, say when."

I slowly tightened the rope until she purred, "There. Perfect. Now my feet; hurry up, I'm so fucking horny right now."

I moved quickly to comply, tying each of her feet down as well, her legs spread and her dripping folds right there, just waiting for me. I looked at her face and was shocked to see raw, unfettered lust in her eyes and her smile. "Well? What are you waiting for, Marcus? Here I am, helpless to you and unable to defend myself."

It only made me feel weirder. I couldn't just drop my pants and start fucking her like that. It would just be so - I dunno. As if reading my mind, Gredda laughed and said, "It's okay. Start off easy. I'm laying here naked. Surely, you can find something you want to play with."

That was true. Her huge tits were right there and I remembered her saying something about being excited about hearing what I did to Freeda. With a grin, I moved in between her legs and leaned over until my face was just inches away from hers. "So," I whispered, "what do you like? Hmmm?"

Gredda grinned and said, "You'll have to play around and find out."

I nodded and ran the tips of my fingers down her abdomen. Instantly, she began to giggle and wiggle, straining against the soft ropes she was tied with. "Hmmm. You like that?" I asked as I did it again. After another fit of giggles, Gredda said, "I do but my stomach isn't my favorite area."

"Oh? And what it your favorite area?" I asked while my hand moved from her stomach to her large left breast, casually squeezing and massaging it, teasing the dark nipple between my thumb and forefinger. She moaned and pushed her breasts into my teasing hands before saying, "You'll have to find out through trial and error. I'm telling you nothing."

I nodded and tilted my head down to nibble at the slope of her breast, using my teeth to gently scrape her soft, sensitive skin. Immediately, she began to explode into giggles, wriggling and straining at her bonds again. I grinned and said, "Bingo. You're mine."

I sucked and nibble all over her ample breasts as she continued to laugh and wriggle. It always seemed weird to me to say that someone tasted good when I licked and sucked on their flesh but, in an erotic way, Gredda tasted amazing. I couldn't get enough of her soft skin or the hard, pebbled nipples in my mouth. As I continued my passionate, oral assault on her amazing tits, my fingers began to tickle her inner thighs. Her laughter doubled and she starting to wriggle harder. Trying to be creative, one of my hands found her clit and began to brush that. It cause lusty moans to be mixed with the uncontrolled laughter. I looked at her face and her eyes were shut tight for the majority of it but when they were open, the pupils were rolling back and I had to stop. "You okay?" I asked as she regained her breath. Gredda nodded and, as soon as she was recovered, begged me, "Marcus, fuck me! I'm so damned turned on and I need your massive dick!"

I unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down, my fully ready cock standing straight up. At the sight of it, she seemed to gt even more excited. "Yes! I need it! Come on, Marcus! Give it to me!"

I was about to plunge in when I decided to have a little fun. Stepping out from between her legs, I went around to her face and knelt down, stroking her face gently. "You really like this whole restraint thing, don't you?" I asked casually. Her face was pleading as she replied, "Yes, I do! Why are you doing this to me? You could fuck me right now and instead, you're teasing me. WHY?"

"Well" I say, "I spend lots of time with the other girls and I don't want it to go to quick with you."

She practically whaled at me, "Just fuck me, damn it! I need that massive dick inside me. We'll have plenty of time for more but I need you inside my body!"

Taking pity on her, I move back to her pussy which is still dripping with her arousal. I jerked my cock a couple times and then teased the opening of her body. She moaned and said, "Marcus, please!"

I pressed into her and she gasped with a long, "YEEEHHHSSS!"

Slowly, I began to pump my hips and she moaned with every inward motion. "That good?" I asked, wanting to be sure that she was enjoying herself. "OOOOHHH YES!" she all but screamed. "So fucking gooood!"

I grinned and picked up speed. As I did, I reached forward and began to tickle her nipples. I expected an explosion of giggles to be mixed with her moans but the moans only intensified and she managed. "YES! Keep doing that! Keep doing it! Fuck, fuck, FUCK! Marcus, you're so fucking amazing!"

I grinned and continued to thrust into her but I knew I wasn't going to last long and began to explore other means of moving Gredda along to her climax faster. I leaned forward and began assaulting her fantastic tits with my lips, teeth and tongue. It did the trick and she suddenly whaled her release. "OH FUCKING SHIIITT!"

I could feel her squeezing around my cock and it was almost too much for me to. I was still able to last a little longer though and came hard into her warm, receptive and very tight body, groaning as I did. Gredda was whimpering, her eyes closed and a tiny smile on her lovely face. I laid forward on her, using her large boobs as a pillow for my head and she giggled. "Your a tits guy aren't you?"

I chuckled and nipped at one of her nipples before saying, "Oh yeah. I sure am and you have an amazing rack."

She giggled and said, "Okay, let me up so I can go to the bathroom and get us some food and something to drink. Then, I want to maybe reverse our rolls."

That took me by surprise. "Um... what?"

I let her up and she giggled, "Don't knock it till you try it, Lover. We'll go nice and slow."

I shook my head nervously. "You were right at the bar last night. You are crazy."

She pulled me into a kiss and said, "I'll be right back."

 **1:00 A.M.**

She sauntered back in with an office chair that didn't have wheels on it. "Get naked, Lover;" she cooed at me and I hesitantly obeyed. Once I was as bare to the world as she was, she led me over to the chair and said, "Sit with your arms on the rests."

I still wasn't a hundred percent sure about this and she cupped my cheek. "Look, you don't have to do this if you really don't want to. I'm not going to force you to against your will."

Somehow, her reassurance made me want to try it and I shrugged with a grin. "Why not? It's always good to try new things. Variety is the spice of life after all."

She smiled and said, "Good boy - now sit down."

I sat as she directed me and she tied my arms to the arm rests and my legs together after kindly making sure that my dick and balls weren't going to be crushed by my legs. When she was satisfied, she straightened and looked down at me with a smile. "Now I'm in control. Before I begin, is there anything that you are absolutely not okay with?"

I thought about it for a second but then just shrugged and said, "I don't like whips."

That caused her to laugh. "I'm not that hard core, Marcus. You see, when you restrained me, it was for me. Something about being helpless before someone who wants to fuck me turns me on so much that it's almost painful and when you throw the tickling in with it, well, let's just say if you had kept going just with that, I would have cum all over the place anyway, even if you hadn't fucked me like a pro. Now, I get to return the favor with you and I think-" and she smiled seductively as she got on her knees and grabbed my hardening cock. "I'm going to start by sucking you dry."

Well I had thought that my cock was hard before she said that. After, it felt so damned tight, I thought it was about to burst. Her hot mouth slipped over it and the tongue teased all around it. Holy fucking hell, the other girls didn't have anything on Gredda's blow jobs. She went slowly, leisurely and it was beyond sublime. I just leaned back and gasped, trying to buck my hips but they too were tied down and my lack of mobility began to frustrate me. That frustration inexplicably translated into even greater arousal and it wasn't too terribly long before I could tell that I was about to explode down her throat. I didn't have the chance to give her a warning because she suddenly picked up speed and intensity, touching me on the most sensitive parts of my shaft and head. All I could manage was a choked groan and then it was too late. I came so hard that Gredda actually gagged a little before swallowing and sucking down every drop of my essence. "That. Was. Just..." but words were kinda hard do to the afterglow. Gredda looked pleased with herself. "I'll give a little time to recover. Maybe while you are, I'll give you a lap dance. Nothing gets men nice and hard like a lap dance. Do you need to drink something or anything?"

I just shook my head as I slowly came gown from my orgasmic high. Before I was even slowly recovered, Gredda was crawling toward me with a sultry wink and a smile. She straddled my hips and began to grind against me, her large breasts in my face. I sucked and nipped at the nipples, causing her to giggle and press into to before she turned around and pressed her ass against my already hardening dick. Gredda noticed to. "Mmmmm, it feels like your already almost ready to go again. Come on, baby, get hard for me. I want to ride you into next week and to come all over your rock hard dick."

Her words were heated and desperate and only helped. She stood and turned again, shoving her breasts back into my face as she began to stroke my cock. I began to attack her nipples again, reveling in the moans she uttered and in the sensation she caused with her skilled hand. Suddenly, I felt her heated core around my shaft and wanted to thrust into her but again, I was frustrated by the rope. "Relax, Baby. I can take care of you. Fuck, they said you were big but I thought they were just exaggerating. Turns out they were being a hundred percent honest. You can't be smaller than eleven inches long. Mmmmm... you're just filling me right up. Are you ready?"

I grinned and nibbled on her nipple again, causing her to giggle and say, "You won't be able to do that while I'm riding you. Have you gotten your fill of my titties yet?"

I cocked my head to the side. In truth, I doubted I would ever get my fill of her boobs but my dick needed the attention right now. "I'm ready whenever you're ready to go for a ride."

She smiled and gave me a burning kiss before taking off at a breakneck pace. There was no gradual build up or anything, she just slammed her body against mine with enough force for me to tell that I was going to be bruised later. I didn't give a shit because it felt incredible. Gredda was able to bounce up and down on my cock while clenching her muscle tightly enough for me to be able to feel it and, holy shit, it was amazing. Apparently, she was enjoying it every bit as much as I was too. Her moans were subdued only by the fact the she was biting down on the index finger of her left hand in order to keep them from becoming full blown screams. Suddenly, she stood, spun and rode me with her back to me. All I wanted was to reach around and grip her big tits and to tickle the nipples but, once again, my hands were restrained. She was still moving so fast and hard that I knew that I was lost. The pleasure and the pressure built and built and built until it felt like there was an explosion in my mind. Everything went hazy and I came so fucking hard that I think I blacked out a little. When I came to, my hands and feet were free and Gredda was laying at my feet, whimpering and mewing with every breath. Her body was still trembling and shaking and bucking and I realized that she was still at the peak of her orgasm. I would have been proud if I hadn't been tied to a chair at the time. I looked at the time and noticed that it was four-oh-five A.M. When I went to stand, I could feel the bruising on my legs and hips. I laid down next to Gredda and said, "I'm not going to lie, that was fucking amazing. You can tie me up every time so long as I get to return the favor. She giggled and rolled over to me. I wished I could just lay there all night but reality came back to me and I said, "I should probably do a walk around."

Gredda stood on shaky legs and said, "I'll come with you."

We both dressed and headed out. The other girls were playing skeet ball in the arcade and they all grinned ear to ear at the two of us. Freeda said jovially, "What did I tell you, Sis? That man sure knows how to make you feel alive, doesn't he?"

Gredda nodded and said, "He made me come so hard that my legs are still shaky. Fuck, I had no idea I could orgasm for two full minutes either."

They all looked at me with a little wonder before all rounding on Foxy and giggling. "Honey, you have no idea what you're missing;" said Bonnie. Foxy suddenly stiffened and was suddenly about to make a sharp retort when I jumped in and said, "Hey now, just because you all want to doesn't mean she should have to. I'm perfectly content to relax and just hang out for an evening if that's what Foxy or any of you want."

Foxy gave me a grateful look and I finished my rounds. Again, all the doors and window were secure. It was almost quarter to six when I got back and I began to gather up my things. When the clock struck six, I headed out, whistling as always and giving my usual greeting to the two day workers. "Have a good morning, Gentlemen."


	6. Chapter 6: 6th Night

**Sorry. No sex this time.**

 **11:30 P.M.**

It was night six and I was surprised to realize that I was excited to spend time with Foxy and, quite honestly, recover from having so much sex. I'd woken up sore that day from the wild sex with Gredda the night before. When I went into the office, they were all waiting for me again. I smiled at them and set the large bag I had brought in with me down. "Evening, Ladies. How'd everything go today?"

Freeda smiled and said, "It was another great day. No one got groped. No catcalls that were exceptionally rude. Thank you for asking. So, what are you and Foxy gonna do tonight?"

Every looked between me and Foxy and I shrugged. "It's totally up to you, Foxy. I brought my personal laptop, a deck of cards, a couple games and a couple of storage drives with movies on them and some other stuff."

Foxy grinned and said, "Alright, let's see what ye have."

I opened the bag and let her take a look. "I'll go on my first round and you can pick something out for us to do. Be right back."

 **11:50 P.M.**

Foxy had set up my laptop next to the office one with one of my storage drives and had _Captain America: The First Avenger_ ready to play. She had also gotten to the popcorn and heated it up and cracked open a can of soda. "Hope ye don't mind;" she said, motioning to the snacks. I chuckled and plopped down beside her. "No, not at all. That's why I brought it. Good choice, by the way. I this is one of my favorite movies."

"Mine too;" she said eagerly. It was pretty nice. We both watched and quietly discussed parts of the movie as we did. At one point, Foxy said, "So Cap'n 'Merica starts out as this scrawny li'l man from New York and then joins the Army. Do ye have a story like that?"

I chuckled and said, "Well I mean I was tall and broad but kinda scrawny yeah. I met a guy who taught me how to get bigger even if I eat terribly. No super soldier serum I'm afraid."

She giggled and said, "The other girls keep saying ye'r built like a a statue of a Greek god."

I could feel myself blushing hard and covered my face in embarrassment which made her laugh. "Ye'r so modest, Marcus. Tell me, ye got any in'erestin' stories like Cap'n 'Merica's?"

My mind flashed back to my times overseas in Afghanistan, Iraq and other areas that I really wasn't supposed to talk about. It's not that I was a high speed, bad ass mofo or anything but I worked in support a few classified missions and I did see my share of action if not a little more. "Marcus? Marcus, are ye alright?"

I snapped back and chuckled, "Sorry. No, I don't have any cool stories. I was just a maintenance guy and didn't see a huge amount of fighting. I mostly just sat on a base and made sure that everyone's equipment worked before they went out on missions."

She looked a little disappointed. "Ye don't have any stories ye can tell?"

I thought about it and remembered one involving a massive camel spider I nearly got attacked by in Iraq. I chuckled and said, "Well, there was this one time I was on the way to the bathroom at night and felt my boot bump against something. At first I thought it was a rock but when I looked down, I saw that it was a huge camel spider was trying to bite my boot."

"Wha's a camel spider?" asked Foxy curiously. I pulled out my phone and looked one up. Foxy shivered most appreciatively when I showed her and said, "Eww! An' that li'l lubber was attackin' yer boot?"

I chuckled and said, "Yup. I may or may not have squealed like a scared little girl and jumped back. It came right after me to so I had to step on it. Made the nastiest crunching noise I've ever heard in my life."

Foxy giggled and said, "Ye squealed like li'l girl, huh? I s'pose I can't fault ye fer that considering the ugly bastard who was after ye. Still, I'd expect a big tough lad like ye ter say 'woah' or something a li'l more manly than a great squeal."

I laughed and shrugged self deprecatingly.

 **3:30 A.M.**

The movie had been over and I was on another one of my patrols. As I went around, I found that one of the back doors was unlocked. It was a little odd since it was almost always locked. Though I was certain that it was just one of the employees forgetting to lock it after a smoke break, I kept it in the back of my mind. As I was making my way through the arcade, Bonnie ran up to me. She looked terrified and there were tears in her eyes. "Marcus, come quick. He's here. I don't know how he got in but he did. He got into the office and he's trying to take Foxy away by gunpoint."

"Where?" I asked, pulling a pistol from a concealed holster in the back of my waist band. "He's heading towards the main entrance;" Bonnie answered tearfully. I growled, "Get the rest of the girls, lock yourselves in the office and call the cops. Do it now, Bonnie."

And I ran for the front door. It was in the entry way that I caught up to him. "Mike, I presume;" I snarled angrily, aiming my hand gun at the man who had an arm around Foxy's neck. He was a couple years older than my twenty-seven and there was a couple streaks of gray in his hair. Even so, he looked tough and I could tell that, if I had to fight him without a gun, it wouldn't be easy. "You must be Marcus the new night guard;" he sneered at me and pointed the gun at Foxy's head. "That's right. Why don't you and I excuse the lady and settle this right now?"

He actually laughed and said, "You really think I'm gonna buy that, kid? You'll shoot me as soon as I let her go."

"M'kay so what if I were to put down the gun? Would you do the same?"

"Nope. I'd just walk out. There is no way you can stop me. Best thing you can do is let us go?"

I was getting anxious and tried to buy time. "What, so you can rape her and then kill her when you're bored of her? I don't think so. Besides," and I smiled coldly at him and holstered my weapon. "You zip-cuffed her hands and your's are both full. How are you going to unlock and open the front door?"

I had been edging closer to him as I spoke. My question to him had distracted him just enough to allow me to get within twelve feet. Relaxing and taking a silent deep breath, I readied myself for what I hoped would be his solution. I was right. All at once, he shrugged and swung is gun, saying as he did, "I'll just shoot-" but I was already moving. I knew that I would have to track where the gun would be in the fraction of a second it would take him to line up a shot. What neither of us had counted on was Foxy blocking his arm. Even so, it went off just inches in front of Foxy's face. I was there then, holding tight to Mike's wrist and wrenching it with a spin. My biggest worry, that he would hold tight to Foxy, was allayed when he tossed her to the side in order to be able to fight me more effectively. He tried to wrench the gun free and I took the opportunity to click the safety on his gun as he did. He try several times to punch me and regain control but I was too close for an effective blow and I managed to long the slide to the rear. Finally, Mike dropped it and laid into me with a vengeance. He was tough, believe me and had training in some kind of combatives or martial arts - probably mixed martial arts. I was taught by the best the U.S. Military had to offer - that is to say, I was taught to maim and kill where as he was taught how to win a competition. Even so, he had a nasty right and a hefty kick to him. After a flurry of punches, kicks, elbows, knees and attempted locks, I was certain that my nose was broken for the second time in my life and my arms and legs were badly bruised. On the other hand, I was pretty sure I had broken one of his ribs and he was also limping pretty bad after I landed a solid kick to the side of his thigh. He kicked me in the chest and we separated slightly, circling each other and glaring. "You're tough, kid. I'll give you that;" Mike said with a wheeze. "But one way or the other, I'll get what I want."

I laughed and stepped in with a solid thrusting kick that slammed him against the front door. Moving quickly, he stood, unlocked the door and dodged out into the night, leaving his gun on the floor not far from a trembling and still zip-tied Foxy. Quickly, I used a knife to cut her bonds and asked, "Are you okay?"

Tears were in her eyes and she nodded, unable to speak as she hugged me. After a few moments, she pulled away and looked at me. "Yer nose, Marcus - I think it's broken."

I winced and smiled ruefully. "Hold on."

I stepped back, took a deep breath and used both hands to straighten my nose. After searing pain and a series of sickening cracks, my nose straightened and began to bleed. Quickly, I ran to a nearby table and yanked a handful of napkins from the dispenser, using the to hold my nose. Foxy came and clung to me, still scared. Slowly, we made out way to the back and knocked on the security room door. Boonie's face appeared at the window and she looked utterly relieved. Instantly, the door slid open.

 **5:00 A.M.**

The police had come, taken my statement and gone. I told them that Mike was trying to steal some of the pizzeria's stuff, which wasn't far from true. I didn't mention he wanted to fuck one of the animetronics that weren't animetronics. They probably would have locked me in a padded cell. I had called Tim who was greatly concerned and it took almost twenty minutes to tell him he didn't need to come in and that everything was okay. I did recommend that he change all the locks and keys and maybe add some kind of card key and reader system as well. He said that he most definitely would. When all was said and done, I was back in the office, sitting on the floor with all five of the girls around me. Foxy was actually sitting in my lap, her head leaning against my shoulder. Chica and Bonnie each hugged one of my arms while Freeda and Gredda used Bonnie and Chica's laps as pillows. I had set the camera's on a loop so that they would still filter through the cameras. Suddenly, Foxy murmured, "Marcus?"

I had thought she was asleep. "What is it, Foxy?" I asked quietly. She looked up at me and said, "Ye were willing ter take a bullet fer me. Why?"

I was a little confused. "Because your my friend, Foxy. Why wouldn't I? Besides, no one deserves to be treated like that. No one."

"But we're not even human, Marcus. We're just some freakish creatures made up in a lab somewhere to be used by humans however they want. Are we really worth a person's life?" she asked in the quietest voice. I tilted her chin up to look at me and said firmly, "You listen to me, Foxy; you are human enough to think and care about people and you never forget it. All of you are my friends and I care about you. Whatever you look like, whether you have different colored skin or snouts and muzzles or not, you're still people to me and I'm going to treat you as such. Understand?"

She smiled at me and laid her head back against my shoulder and whispered, "Yer amazing, Marcus. I owe ye so much."

I laughed and kissed her between her ears. "Don't even worry about it. Anyhow, it's going on six pretty soon here. I should get one more round in before I head home. I promise that I'll see you all tonight, alright?"

They all nodded and walked with me as I went around before they each headed back to their places. As I walked by, the two morning workers came in. "You alright? Tim told us that there was a incident last night. Everything okay?"

I smiled tiredly and said, "It is so far. Thanks for asking. You two gentlemen have a good day."

"You too, buddy;" they said.


	7. Chapter 7: 7th and Final Night

**11:15 P.M.**

An old buddy had told me earlier that day that I need a life if I was arriving at work forty-five minutes early at a kids pizza joint. I had just laughed and headed to work. I had brought a ton of food with me, thinking I'd have dinner with whoever one the game tonight. I always found myself hungry after rigorous activity and I wondered if any of them did too. When I walked into the office, I was surprised to find Tim waiting for me. He smiled real big and asked, "Hey, Marcus. How're you doing?"

I chuckled and said, "I'm a little stiff and my nose is all screwed up but other than that, I'm just fine, thanks. Everything alright?"

"Absolutely, everything is great. The girls told me about what happened last night. We owe you. So I'm giving you a raise - a substantial one too. When this place expands and we get a larger security staff, you're gonna be the supervisor. My question is do you want to stay on nights when this happens?"

I was stunned. "Um... Tim, I've only been here for a week. Tonight is night seven for me. Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered and honored but are you sure I'm the man you want for the job?"

Tim chuckled and proffered my hand. "Marcus, you proved that you are the best person for the job hands down. You handled a tough situation and, to hear the ladies talk about it, you proved yourself a hero in a harrowing situation. I'm pretty sure Foxy's fallen full force in love with you! If I want anyone in charge when this place gets bigger, I want it to be you."

I was flattered and had to resist the urge to snap to attention like a good soldier and call out happily, "Roger that, Sir!"

Instead, I took his hand and shook it enthusiastically. "I'm your man, Tim. You can count on me."

Tim was elated and flashed a huge smile. "I know I can. So... day or night shift when this place gets bigger?"

"Night;" I said without hesitation and Tim laughed. "I suspected that. Well, I'm gonna say goodnight to my girls and give them the good news. Keep up the good work, Marcus and you'll go far in this company."

 **11:25 P.M.**

I was getting set up in the office when I heard the patter of many feet. Frowning, I turned towards the door in time to be group-tackled to the floor by the girls. All five of them were smiling and happy. Bonnie, who laying on top of me under all the others, kissed me and said, "Tim told us you're staying on nights when this place booms! We're so happy to hear that!"

I laughed and quipped, "Really? I can't tell."

They laughed more and, one by one, got off of me. When I stood, they all kissed and hugged me tightly in turn. When they had finished, Chica smiled seductively and said, "So... new game season starting tonight, right? You ready, Marky?"

I grinned and said, "I thinks so, yes. Are you ladies ready?"

They all took sexy poses and smiled sultry smiles in answer. Gredda lifted her shirt slightly to show a rope around her waist and winked at me. Only Foxy didn't and that didn't surprise me. She chewed her lip and looked at me as if contemplating or gauging something. I smiled and said, "Well the game doesn't start for another half hour. What should we do till then?"

They all looked around and shrugged and I chuckled. "Well, I'm going to get a round knocked out. Feel free to come along or hang out as you please."

They all came along and we chatted about this and that while I checked and double checked every window and every door. The back door that Mike had gotten into, I wedged a door stop beneath and shoved a metal chair beneath the handle. "Try and get in this door again. I dare you, you sick bastard;" I muttered to myself.

 **11:55 P.M.**

One at a time, they walked out, leaving me words and looks filled with promises of wonderful things to come for me and I couldn't help but grin like a pubescent teenager. I had just a couple minutes so I set the laptop and the game began in earnest. One after the other came down the hallways and I kept track of them pretty well. However, my power was going quickly. When two A.M. rolled around, I was at seventy-two percent power which was alright. I was sweating though and breathing hard. I checked the cameras and didn't see a single one of the the girls.

 **2:05 A.M.**

Freeda, Gredda, Bonnie and Chica all came at me at once and I just barely managed to get the doors shut. They all looked a little miffed at me. Freeda and Gredda turned away and Bonnie with them but Chica lifted her shirt and exposed her large breasts, pressing them against the glass. I chuckled and opened the left door before watching her as she rubbed them up and down and chewed her lower lip, trying to tempt me to let her in. It didn't work though and I just enjoyed the show between glancing at the cameras. Suddenly, Chica's mouth fell open before a look of pure frustration covered it. She lowered her shirt, turned around and walked away. I chuckled and shook my head when a metal hook tapped my shoulder. I froze for just a moment before turning slowly. Foxy stood there, not wearing her normal outfit or even her dramatic stage outfit. Nope, this time she was wearing that sports bra and those tiny, tight athletic shorts she had warn the night of the birthday party this week. I had to force my mouth shut as she smiled a little shyly. "Is it fair that I jus' got ter spend the shift with ye last night, Marcus?" she asked anxiously. I cleared my dry throat a couple times and said, "Yup. Like Chica said, it's a new game season but," and I cleared my throat again, trying not to stare at her luscious cleavage or his trim belly or her long, shapely legs as I asked hoarsely, "why are you dressed like that, Foxy?"

She looked even more anxious and said, "Well I remem'er ye were staring at me the night of the party and I thought that mayhaps ye liked what ye saw. Is it okay?"

I swallowed again and said, "Oh it's fine. It's just - well I mean - when you're dressed - like that, it's extremely difficult to, well, not stare at you."

Foxy smiled with pleasure and said a little shyly, "Well that be the point, Marcus. I want ye to. I want - I want what the others got from ye. I want to-" and she blushed deeply. I myself was a little nervous. I cupped her chin and lifted her eyes to mine. "Foxy, are you sure about this? You know I won't think less of you or want to spend less time with you if you don't want to."

She looked uncertain again. "Do ye not want to have sex with me, Marcus? Is something wrong we me? Is it the me eye or me hook?"

She looked liked she was about to burst into tears and I felt like such a bastard. Sighing, I pulled her into a hug and shushed her before saying, "Foxy, I just want you to be sure. I'm willing if you are but I need you to be sure you are. After Mike-"

She reached up and placed the back of her cold hook against my lips and said, "Marcus, ye'r nothin' like that bastard. Don't even put yourself on the same boat as him. Ye'r protective an' selfless. He is the exact opposite. I want this;" and she suddenly grinned seductively at me and took one of my hands, placing it against one of hr plump, full breasts. "Can't ye tell?"

I could. Through the stretchy fabric of her sports bra, I felt the tiny bud of an aroused nipple. Immediately, it affected me too. I had wanted this myself but had refused to entertain the idea of it because that's not what Foxy had wanted. "As long as you're sure;" I gritted out, barely containing my desire to take her. Her face became devilish and she stepped back before removing the sports bra in one smooth motion. "I'm sure;" she cooed before stepping back into my arms, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me passionately. It was a little odd, I have to say, since Foxy's face had a pronounced muzzle. It wasn't long and sharp like an actual foxes but it was there. None of the others had that. Chica's beak wasn't even real. Despite this, the kiss was unbelievable. Her long tongue slid in and plundered my mouth with surprising thoroughness. My hands slid up her sides, my thumbs brushing against the sides of her breasts. She shivered and gave a feint moan. With desperate motions, she spun me around and pushed me back into the office chair before attacking the belt and zipper of my cargo pants. "The others said ye were a big boy. I want to see for meself, I think."

I tried to relax but her hook was a little close to my dick for comfort but I should have known better. She was very careful with it. When my cock sprang free, her eye went wide. "Fuck me! Ye got a monster in yer pants, Marcus! How do ye keep it hidden?"

I was about to answer with some snarky remark or another when her long tongue licks a stripe up my shaft and I stifled a groan. She did it again, I swear, just to try and get a rise out of me, and then she closed her mouth over me. Even though I could tell that she wasn't as experienced as some of the others, it still felt like heaven. Suddenly, she popped her head off and asked nervously, "Am I doing okay? I've never done this before."

I nodded my head and smiled with difficulty. I wanted to reassure her but she just put her head back down and went back to business. The way she was wrapping her tongue around my dick was unbelievable. My aching cock needed release and I could help grabbing the back of her head and slamming it down on my cock. Immediately, I let her go, about to apologize. She was just grinning around my shaft. Grabbing my hips, she slammed herself onto me even harder than I had had slammed her. I groaned and just let her keep going. Within less than a minute, gasped out, "Foxy, I'm about to cum!"

She paused but then started again, slamming her head down again and again, "Foxy!"

I came hard and her large eye went wide. Lurching back, she coughed and gagged. Shakily, I gave her a water bottle and wheezed out, "I'm sorry. You okay?"

Foxy gulped water and said, "Aye. How the hell do the others do that?"

I shrugged and said, "I've always wondered that."

Foxy smiled and asked anxiously, "Was it okay?"

"You're a natural. But now it's my turn;" and I picked her up and put her in the chair before pulling the athletic shorts off. "What are ye gonna do to me?"

I winked and knelt down, spreading her legs and looking at her pussy. Giving her a wink, I dove right in, kissing her slick pussy lips. Foxy gave a very satisfying gasp and I drove my tongue between them. Another gasp and a moan. "Fuck, Marcus, what the hell are ye doing? Ne'er mind! Don't answer and don't ye dare stop."

I grinned and decided to take it it up a notch. Taking my middle and index finger, I pushed them into her, curling them in a 'come hither' and her body bucked and she screamed. I began teasing her clit with my tongue and lips once again. Her hand gripped the back of my head and she began to moan, swearing like a sailor. "FUCK! Oh fucking FUCK! Marcus, YES! Oh SHIT! FUCK! I can feel it! I'm gonna cum! FUUUCk!"

She wasn't lying either. Her legs and pussy began to spasm and she gave a long scream. I straightened up and was supremely satisfied to see Foxy just lying there, gasping for air and with her eye closed. After a moment, it flicked open and she smiled at me. "So that's what that feels like."

I frowned and said, "i thought you said you had sex before."

"I have but I've never experienced that before. We aren't done, are we?"

I grinned and said, "Not if you don't want to be. I'm gonna do a round real quick first. There's snacks and water in the back. Help yourself."

"Hurry back, Marcus;" said Foxy in a smokey, seductive voice. I grinned and stepped off, marching at a good pace. I checked every door again and checked every window. On my way back, I stopped in the arcade. The other girls were about, playing games and chatting. "Don't any of you ever get tired?" I asked amiably. They all chuckled and Chica answered, "Well yes but apparently we don't need as much sleep. Between when you leave and the first group come in at noon, we all catch a few hours. So, how is everything going with Foxy? What are you two doing?"

I blushed and said, "Nothing really; just chilling."

Freeda saw right through it though and her face became hard. "What did you do?" she asked coldly, advancing on me with curled fists. I backed up with my hands up. "Woah now, Freeda! Come on, you know I'm not like Mike. I would never touch her without her okay."

Gredda was suddenly behind me, her hand gripping my shoulder and she growled, "You'd better be telling the truth, Marcus. If not, you are going to disappear."

Suddenly, Foxy's hook was on her hand. "Hold fast, Gredda. He ain't doin' nothin' to me that I don' want him to do. I promise. Ye all should realize that Marcus ain't like Mike by now. He'd ne'er do that to any of us."

She was redressed in her sports bra and shorts and the other girls suddenly grinned. Gredda and Freeda both blushed and said, "We're sorry, Marc. We're just so defensive and overprotective I guess."

I hugged them both and said, "I understand, ladies. Anyhow, I need to finish this round and get back to a long, boring evening of watching cameras."

They all laughed and Bonnie said, "Yes, I'm sure that's what you'll be doing."

I tried to look innocent and said, "Yup. Why? What else would we do?"

Foxy leaned up and whispered into his ear seductively, "I was thinkin' ye could do me."

* * *

 **3:10 A.M.**

As soon as we were back in the office, Foxy was on me, kissing me heatedly and trying to wrestle of my clothes at the same time. It took a minute or so but soon enough I was naked and seconds later, so was she. I lifted her and put her on the desk, still kissing her. There was something about that tongue that was driving me crazy. She pulled away, gasping and whispered, "Marcus, I want ye to do e'ery thing ye do to the other girls - 'cept tie me up. That's a bit much for me likes."

I nodded and said, "Alright. Lay back."

I began to kiss her again, working my way back to one of her pointed ears - kissing and nibbling on it. Foxy giggled beneath me. "I like that."

I kissed down her cheek and her neck, sucking lightly on the pulse point I found with me lips. As I did this, one of my hands cupped her one of her plump, perfect breasts, caressing it and thumbing the nipple to a hard point. Foxy began to moan and gasp. "It feels so good!" she said with a gasp. I was glad to hear it as I kissed both of her collarbones and continued down her chest. She wriggled and wrapped her legs around my waist as lapped at one of her already hard nipples. "That's nice. Mmmmm, that's really nice."

When I sucked on it, she squeaked and moaned again. "They were right! This feels fucking amazing;" she whispered. Pleased, I kept going as one of my hands slid down her toned stomach and further to her slick folds. They were wet again but I decided that teasing her a little wouldn't hurt so I began to rub her clit. She bucked and wrapped her arms around my head and neck, her moans and cries of pleasure increasing, driving me crazy in turn. I knew I wouldn't be able to last to much longer before penetrating her warm, wet pussy. Apparently, neither could she because she began to plead with me. "Marcus, I need ye to fuck me! Please fuck me wet, aching pussy!"

She let go of my head and reached down, grabbed my hard cock and stroked it a couple times. I position myself, still using one hand to tease and caress her breast. Foxy suddenly looked nervous so I went nice and slow. Gently, I pushed in the first inch or so and she gasped. When she looked into my eyes and nodded, I pressed in another inch or two and she took a deep breath before murmuring, "Keep goin', Baby. Jus' go slow."

I obeyed, pushing inward until I was fully seated. Foxy wriggled and adjusted until she felt comfortable. While she did, I kept running my hand up and down her amazing body. When she gave me a nod, I pulled out until I was only just inside before thrusting back in. Foxy winced and I suddenly got worried. "Are you okay? Should we stop?" I asked anxiously but she shook her head. "No way! Ye'r stayin' right 'ere and fuckin' me proper, ye got it! It's just been awhile. Keep goin'."

I nodded and repeated my motion slowly. Her winces soon turned to moans of pleasure. "Ooohhh! That's gettin' sooooo much be'er, Marcus! Faster! Deeper! I said 'fuck me proper' now do it!"

I couldn't help but chuckle a little. She was getting bossy on me. I gave her what she wanted, thrusting harder and harder into her, my hips slamming into her pelvis and she began to gasp and scream with pleasure. Suddenly, her eye shot open and she said, "Fuck, Marcus! I'm gonna cum already!"

I grinned and began to go faster. I wanted her to cum hard and I made sure that she did. With a scream, I felt her contracting around me and it was fantastic. I slowed down but kept going, allowing her to feel as much as possible. She didn't stop moaning but lay back, her sensitive body handling my continued motions as well as the bliss of her first orgasm. Soon enough, she was back into it, moaning even more loudly. Foxy pulled herself up and wrapped her arms around me, finding a different angle. Her one eye went wide as that angle afforded her different, even more intense sensation and she began to gasp in my ear, repeating over again 'Yes! Oh yes! Give me more! More! It's amazin', Marcus! It's just so amazing!"

I began to fee my own climax approaching but I wanted her to cum again first or maybe come with me. Suddenly, she pushed off the desk. Damn! These girls were stronger than they looked and I fell to the ground. Foxy began to ride me almost viciously. There was no stopping myself now. For someone with such limited experience, she was doing a hell of a number on me. Her pussy felt like it was actually sucking on my cock and I was seconds away but, apparently, so was she. Her movements became disjointed and she wasn't breathing but her body was spasming and bucking again. She froze, minus the spasms, before collapsing forward. My cock was pulsing, shooting into her warm, receptive body. I wrapped my arms around her and she pulled of me, stretching out and resting her head on my shoulder. "That was even better than I ever remembered. It makes a difference when me partner cares about makin' me feel good too."

I smiled, very glad to hear it.

 **4:00 A.M.**

After snuggling together for a bit, we got dressed. Foxy hugged me and said, "T'was amazing, Marcus! I can't believe I have to wait another four days for this."

I chuckled and was about to reply when a smoke alarm went off. Suddenly, a cold feeling of dread filled my stomach. Somehow I knew, I just knew that it wasn't a false alarm. "Come on;" I murmured, grabbing her hand. We took off, meeting the girls in the entry way. I handed my car keys to Freeda. "Go to my car, get in and stay low. The windows are tinted so no one should be able to see you. I'm gonna clear the building. Make sure you keep the doors locked too."

They complied, running into the parking lot. I bolted through the building, grabbing a surgical mask and a pair of goggles just in case. When I got to the smoke alarm, I realized that it wasn't a smoke alarm. It was some kind of gas alarm. One of the windows was broken in the kitchen and I knew I was in deep trouble. The gas stoves were all on but the pilot lights weren't. That wasn't an accident. None of the cooks would be the careless and neither would Chica. Between that and the window, I knew I had to get out and get out immediately. I turned just in time to duck a pipe wrench and shove back against my attacker. I wasn't surprised at all to find that it was Mike. I had no where to go but through him so I charged before he had the chance to set his feet, tackling him through the kitchen door and onto the hallway floor. I punched him hard several times before getting up and running. I could still smell the gas and heard Mike not far enough behind me as I ran to the office, grabbing the laptop and drive that housed the video footage. There was no way I was leaving it for him to destroy. That done, I ran out the opposite down to the one I came in through, just as Mike came in the other one. As fast as my legs would carry me, I exited through the front door and turned in time to see Mike light what looked like a Molotov cocktail and throw it as hard as he could back into the restaurant. I ran and jumped behind my car just in time to hear the gas inside ignite. I tapped on the window and it rolled down. "Stay in the car. This asshole is mine."

I handed Gredda the laptop and drive before going back around the car. The Pizzeria was burning now and I felt a twinge of guilt and of sympathy. The girls' home was burning to the ground. I texted Tim to call the cops and the fire department, explaining that Mike was here so I couldn't. I didn't read his response, I put my phone on the roof of my car and reached for my gun. To my shock, it wasn't there! Mike laughed and leaned his pipe wrench on his shoulder, sneering as he did. "Missing your side arm, Marky-Mark? I guess that gives me a distinct advantage, doesn't it?"

I laughed and we circled. "No that makes us just about even. And do I look like Mark Wahlberg to you?"

My laugh seemed to irritate Mike and he hefted the wrench, holding it in both hands and charging at me. The thing about a wrench like that is that they are really heavy and there is no way to really control it well unless you are freakishly strong. Mike wasn't. I ducked and moved in, throwing jabbing punches into his know and eyes before bringing a right hook hard enough across his face to knock out a tooth. Wildly, he swung the wrench again with an angry snarl. The angrier he got, the more he lost control. I caught his attack by stepping in so that his forearm hit my ribs. It still hurt for sure but it didn't break anything. Quickly, I wrestled the wrench out of his hands in the same way I would a gun. With two quick elbows, I smashed his ribs, breaking several on the second one. When he doubled over, I smashed his nose with my knee and flung him to the ground. "You're done, old man."

I knelt down over him, grabbed the front of his shirt and punched him hard, knocking out another tooth. My temper was gone. This piece of shit had tried to rape my friends, destroyed their home and kill me. Again and again, I smashed his face with my fist until, suddenly, a red hand caught mine. It was Foxy. She was wearing one of my hoodies with the hood up to hide her ears from observers. "Marcus, the police are almost here. Ye don't need to kill him. Ye'r better than that. Come on."

I wanted to tell her to go back to the car and finish beating Mike to death but looking into her eye and then looking back to see the other's watching me through the open windows, I took a deep breath. The sirens were coming and I said, "Get back to the car. I'm gonna get the laptop and drive to give to the cops. Tell the girls to close the window and stay down. I don't want the cops to try and question you."

Foxy nodded and got in the car. I took the laptop and went over by Mike, waiting with the laptop and Mike. A silver 2016 Camero blazed in just ahead of the cops. Tim stepped out wearing a windbreaker outfit and wearing a cap. He scowled down at Mike's still unconscious form. "I wouldn't have been upset if you'd killed him, you know;" he murmured. I chuckled and replied, "I wanted to beat him to death but Foxy convinced me not to."

Tim looked at his restaurant and sighed. "Well this is a shame. I was planning on major renovation and reconstruction anyway but that was the girl's home too. I was hoping to be able to plan for them to stay somewhere. Now I have to make arrangements. Damn! The cops are here and so is the fire department."

Without hesitation, I said, "If they need to, the girls can stay with me. We can work out details later after the cops and fire men are done with us."

Tim's jaw dropped and he stammered, "You'd - you'd do that for me?"

I chuckled, "Well - more for them but yeah."

With a solemn look on his face, Tim proffered his hand and I shook it and he said, "Thank you, Marcus. You are a lifesaver. Tell you what, I'm going to pay you what I would pay you for an eight hour work day every day that they are there."

I wanted to object but he wouldn't let me. Then, the police were there.

 **8:00 A.M.**

After sworn statements and police reports and the fire was out, Myself and Tim drove the girls to my house. It was a big house. My parents had left it to me and it was more than enough room for the girls. They were all so excited to hear that they wouldn't have to worry about living somewhere and that they would be with their favorite human on the planet. I myself just laughed. They promised they would help how they could and wouldn't be an trouble and I just told them to never worry about a thing.


	8. Epilogue

It took a year for the Pizzeria to be rebuilt and the fact that Tim kept adding on ideas didn't help. It was amazing when it was finished to. Aside from the play area, the pirate's cove, the dining room and stage area, the kitchen, the employee rooms, the girls rooms and the arcade, there was an actual auditorium, a laser tag arena and a second arcade area. The place was huge. Not only that but, as Tim had mentioned, there were new, well, whatever the girls were - anthros, furrys, whatever. Four of them came in. I got another two people to help with my security team at night. The daytime guards were another team so I didn't worry about them and they didn't worry about me.

While they lived at my house, the girls were true to their word. They helped how they could by cooking or keeping the place clean. They also helped financially, though they really didn't need to. Freeda and Gredda used Amazon and Ebay to make money, buying and selling things. Bonnie, I was surprised to find out, was really good with her hands. On second thought, I always knew she was good with her hands, just not at fixing things. Turns out, she's good with cars, plumbing and just about anything else. Chica cooked and baked amazing stuff just as you'd expect and there was always something delicious going on in the kitchen. Finally, Foxy just helped in keeping the house nice and clean. She dusted and swept and mopped and all that. Of course, I never went to bed alone and usually never got more than five or six hours of sleep. I never quite learned how they did it but they came up with a knew way of deciding who's turn it was. Even though I was getting paid by Tim and his company, I still got a job as a private security consultant. I didn't need the money. I was still living off of a trust fond from my ridiculously wealthy parents. They always teased me about my choice of work but, since they didn't know all the details, I patiently endured them.

When the new place was finally complete, I took the girls there and helped them move in. When they were all settled, Tim showed up, smiling as always and excited. "Are we ready to meet our newest friends?"

I and the girls nodded eagerly. Bonnie leaned over and whispered, "Do you think there will be any cute males this time?"

Freeda suppressed a smile and shushed Bonnie just as the doors swung open.

* * *

 **Hope everyone enjoyed and, yes, I'm planning on writing another one if you couldn't guess by the cliff hanger. Please read, review and request.**


End file.
